Snow Oh How I Loath You
by Winchester494
Summary: Dean had never really liked the snow but now he had a new reason to hate it even more. Slight hints to events in season 1 and 2 not many though.
1. It All Starts With a Bang

The snow was coming down hard. Whiteout conditions were predicted for the whole night, and it was already starting to accumulate making the road slippery and the car uncontrollable at best. Fantastic driving condtions, just his luck. It didn't help that his eyes kept falling shut for brief seconds, exhaustion hitting him hard.

He peered over at his little brother sitting in the passenger seat sleeping uncharacteristically well for once his chest rising and falling evenly as Sammy what seemed to be a nightmares free sleep.

They were both out of it, done after a long hunt. Even though he could certainly use some sleep too he wasn't going to wake the kid, it wasn't often he was out like this and God knew Sam needed his beauty rest.

Dean chuckled silently under his breath laughing at his own joke. He considered turning the radio up giving Sam a nice little wake up call, he could use the company to help keep himself awake, but reconsidered when he looked back over and saw how peaceful he looked.

Dean brought his eyes back to the road squinting to try and see past all the snow. The windshield wipers were working furiously, the Impala trying to help her owner see through the blizzard. He could feel the tires starting to lose purchase in the ever thickening snow. He knew he had to find somewhere to pull off soon, somewhere to hole up and wait out the storm. Next exit Dean saw he was taking.

Suddenly the car swerved losing all traction in the nasty weather and for a couple long seconds Dean was battling the car and the weather trying to get back in control. But as quickly as it had come it was over and he regained composure. He glanced over at Sammy's sleeping form making sure his little stunt hadn't woken sleeping beauty.

Sammy hadn't slept well since Jessica, nightmares and visions plaguing him whenever he closed his eyes and Dean for the life of him couldn't figure out how to help. Short of drugging his drinks which would probably mess with the kids morale fibre.

But helping Sam got even harder when he could barely help himself. Ever since their dad had made the ultimate sacrifice Dean's own nights had been invaded by terrible images and thoughts. Sam kept trying to get him to talk about his feelings but avoiding chick flick moments was a Dean Winchester specialty and a cocky smile and dirty joke usually got Sammy off his case.

His attention was brought back to Sam when a groggy moan came from the little princess. Dean looked over and watched as Sam slowly shifted stretching his ridiculously long body out in the seat making it look tiny, how gigantour ever got comfortable in the Impala was a mystery to him. Sam turned his head looking over at his brother with glassy sleep filled eyes.

Dean smiled at the dazed expression, he always looked so young just when he woke up. "So Sammy decided to finally wake up and take in the beautiful scenery" he said breaking the silence.

Sam apparently not ready to talk yet looked out the window then back at Dean and just stared. "Okay so it's not exactly the Grand Canyon but hey pretty color right, I love white." Dean said with a chuckle.

"It's a shade" Sam said finally finding his voice.

"Huh?"

"White, its not really a color but a shade, like black."

"Oh well thanks for the lesson geek boy, next time though I think I'll just ask Mr. Roy-Gi-Biv"

Sam laughed "Roy can suck it, I know more about colors then he ever will."

"Whoa Sammy, you can insult white all you want, but don't you dare bring Roy down too or we're gonna have problems"

"You're such a jerk" Sam said a smile lighting his face

"Me and Roy both agreed that you're a bitch so it works out"

"Fantastic glad you finally found someone who will agree with your ridiculous statements." Sam turned away looking out the window and seeing nothing but white turned back to Dean. "So where are we?"

Dean glanced at him quickly not wanting to take his eyes off the road for too long, "In the middle of nowhere stuck in a snowstorm, great question Captain Obvious, got another?" The snow wasn't letting up and the drifts kept getting higher and higher covering mile markers and probably other road signs that would lead them to a nice warm motel for the night.

"Untwist your panties Dean it was just a question"

"How 'bout you try driving in this crap then Sam.."But before the elder Winchester could finish telling off his baby brother he lost control of the car. He felt as the wheels lost traction not able to find any road to latch onto under all the snow. Dean fought valiantly trying to wrestle the car back from its dangerous swerve.

Just when he thought he felt the tires regain purchase and the car come back into his control he heard Sam yell out.

"Crap Dean look out!" And that was when he saw it, too late, a giant tree had somehow made its way into their path. It was too big, they were going to fast, and there was too much snow, there was no way he could avoid it.

Dean's last thought before the car met the tree and his head met the steering wheel was for Sam because he wasn't sure if the kid had put his seat belt on.

**A/N- This is just a edit of the previous story, I don't know what made me suddenly decide to do it but I got the urge to re-read and fix some stories. If you want let me know what you think of the improved chapters : )**


	2. Snow hurts, Who Knew

Disclaimer-Don't Own It

* * *

Awareness came back slowly, his head hurt and he thought it would be better to keep his eyes closed, at least until he got his bearings. Sam tried to remember what brought him to the situation he was in, lying on his back, cold and alone. _Alone. _Something was wrong about that. Finally his brain got up to speed and started connecting some of the dots. _Dean. _ If Sam was hurt Dean was always the first one on the scene, so where was he? He looked around slowly, left, right, front but when he tried to turn and look behind him a shooting pain stabbed through him starting from his neck and moving throughout his body. It left him breathless and nauseous but he didn't have time to think about that because his quick search had failed to produce his older brother and that was a problem.

All Sam could see was pristine white all around him, even though it was dark the cold snow surrounding him was blinding. He panicked, where was his brother, was he buried somewhere hurt and alone? "Dean" he shouted the scream sending fresh waves of pain down his spine. He was met with silence and that scared him. He was alone in the dark and the snow with no idea where Dean was.

Sam needed to find Dean if he hurt this bad he could only imagine the state Dean was in. So Sam started the long painful process of trying to stand up. He got his right leg under him and tested it, feeling if it could hold his weight, it seemed fine. He tried the left leg next, but as soon as he put any pressure on it he knew it was a mistake. A growl of pain escaped his lips as he collapsed back down.

Looking down he saw that the snow around him had slowly started to turn red, so he looked down knowing the damage would be bad. When he found the source of the pain and blood his stomach decided to rebel, he got himself back under control and assessed. It was bad there was a considerably large piece of bone sticking out of his leg, near the ankle. It was safe to say that was broken

He couldn't give up though he had to find a way to get up and search for his brother, Dean needed him.

* * *

Dean had taken trips in and out of consciousness many times in his life, none of them were particularly pleasant and this one was no exception. His head was splitting, it literally felt as if someone had smashed it open with a hammer, the warm trickling sensation of blood dripping down his face didn't do anything to change those suspicions.

He tried to raise his throbbing head but decided that it wasn't the best idea when the edges of his vision started to blacken and dizziness and nausea assaulted him. Concussion, no doubt about it, wonderful. Just what he needed.

He tried to bring his hand up to feel where those bastards had hammered that nail but stopped when a stabbing pain pulsed in his wrist. Dean looked down dumbly, concussed head not able to process things fully.

When Dean caught sight of the offending limb he was dumbfounded, the thing was stuck in the steering wheel, somehow the pressure he put on it during the crash had bent the sides and his hand had slid through and gotten caught. "Fantastic" he whispered not wanting to talk too loudly and upset his aching head, "this night just keeps getting better"

When the pounding in his head died down to a bearable throb Dean took stock. Concussion, check, trapped in his own car, check, Sam, che. . .wait where was Sam? Something was wrong he hadn't heard one thing about his bad driving and there were no questions about whether he was alright or not.

Dean squinted through blurry vision at the passengers seat to see if his little brother was still out. Everything was hazy but even with his sight shot to hell he could tell that Sammy wasn't in the seat next to him, he was gone. His little brother, the one he had sworn to protect was missing and it was his fault. He had let his Dad down. But he was going to find Sammy no matter what, he wouldn't let his brother down again.


	3. Breathless and Cold

**Disclaimer- Don't Own Anything**

**A/N-Ok I had totall spelt criticim correctly but somehow the m turned into an n now how does that happen its not cool ok so I will try to make this chapter longer for ya sorry again for the shortness of the other one I was ashamed. **

Sam awoke with a groan no that was funny he hadn't remembered falling asleep the bed he was laying in was comfy but it was cold. Cold? Wait cold, snow, and then he remembered he had been in the Impala with Dean talking about the snow and then... then they had slipped on something, then nothing. He felt so stupid he was never getting in a car again without his seatbelt.

Now Sam knew what he had to do, he had to find the car and he would find Dean and he just had to find Dean. The youngest Winchester decided he was going to try to stand again it might hurt but he was going to try it. He slowly got his right leg under him and then looked for something that would help support his weight as he tried to get his injured leg under him. He looked in front of him and saw a tree it was a huge tree and he couldn't believe he had missed it before it was freakin' huge but it didn't matter now cause it was gonna help him find Dean

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The eldest Winchester so far had assesed the damage done to his body by his baby, why oh why had she joined forces with a tree it just wasn't right. He had two large gashes in hie head one just below the hairline and the other just above his eyebrow, well that explained why his head felt like someone had taken a jackhammer to it. The worst though was his left arm which was still in the wheel it was gonna hurt like a bitch to get it out but he was going to take it out.

Dean took some deep breaths trying to prepare himself for pulling his arm out it wasn't nesisarily stuck in the wheel but just moving the damn thing hurt like a bitch so bumping around against the steeringwheel wasn't going to help with the pain. Dean was never one for doing things slow he always wanted to be fast, and be first. So quickly before he even had time to really think about it he jerked his arm away from the wheel. He tried to smother it but he couldn't help the cry of pain that left his lips.

"Son of a Bitch" He ground out through clenched teeth a little breathlesly now that one had hurt.

What the older boy also realized when he pulled his arm out he had to have had a few busted ribs God it hurt to breath. But he didn't dwell on that for too long because he had to get to Sammy, Sammy who was outside in the cold wet snow. Dean had to get his ass moving. He reached for the door with his right hand his left firmly against his chest. Once he got out he moved to the trunk if Sam had gotten thrown through the windsheild then there was no doubt in his mind that Sam was hurt so he had to get the first-aid kit in the car and ready for when he brought Sammy back.

"Damn Sammy new rule seatbelts required in the Impala at all times"he muttered nreathlessly as he made his way towards the tree.

The car wasn't pushed up directly on th tree like he thought it would be instead it looked as if the Impala had dragged a huge pile of snow up with it when it hit the tree put the hadn't lessened the damage. It looked as if it had hit so hard that the car had been forced back about 15 feet on impact.

So now there was the tree a giant snow bank and Dean guessed that behind that bank was Sam.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam suddenly felt so tired one minute he had been making his way up a huge pile of snow and the next minute he had started to droop. He was exhausted and the snow would make a comforable bed he wasn't even that cold anymore. Maybe he could just rest his eyes for a minute, get some energy back then continue looking for Dean. Then Sam laid his head down and closed his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Dean had made it halfway to the top it had started snowing again and his teeth started to chatter uncontroably and he thought 'if I'm this cold then Sam...' and a million different scenarios ran through his head none were looking too good for the youngest.

When Dean finally made it to the top it felt like an eternity had passed. He was freezing he could barley fell his toes or his fingers. But all he could think about was Sammy his baby brother lying in the cold snow all alone.

He quickened his pace when his thoughts went back to his fallen brother when he reached the top and look down his breath caught in his throat at the site of his brother. Sam was laying in the snow face up and the snow had slowly accumulated on top of him. Dean pulled out the flashlight he had grabbed before leaving the car and shone it over the area where he thought Sam had landed and saw the snow had turned red.

Dean looked back at Sam he was so still and so pale and he forgot about his injuries, forgot about the slippery snow and ran down to Sam.

"Sammy, Sammy wake up man" Dean said lightly tapping Sam on the cheek.

"Come on Sammy if you open your eyes I'll tell you how pretty they are, Cause you know you got no chicks to do it"

"Its Sam" came the gruff voice of Sam Winchester but it still sounded like music to Dean ears "And I can get all the girls I want I just choose not to"

"Ok whatever Sam we both know for a fact that I've got all the good looks and charm in the family you've got nothing on me"

While Dean was keeping his brother busy with the light-hearted banter he had started to check over Sam. He had a pretty big lump on his head probably from going through the windshield, his breathing seemed a little short and shallow like it was painful which meant injured ribs, and as his eyes traveled further down Dean caught sight of what had caused the pure white snow to turn red. Sams left leg was broken that much was obvious, even painfully so and Dean winced just looking at it there was bone jutting out at the ankle and was still bleeding slightly where bone had pierced flesh.

"Jeez Sammy what did you go and do to yourself"

"Hey it wasn't my fault that a rouge tree decided to attack your car. I guess that it liked it just as much as you"

"Oh man dude another thing I got that you don't, humor man! I am the funny man"

"Hmm yea funny looking"

"Dude totally just stop your killing some classic jokes there"

"Whatever Dean so umm can we get back to the car and find some hotel to hole up in cause as much as I like snow it is getting kinda cold out here"

"Oh shit Sammy I'm sorry ok so uhh how are we gonna do this one do you think you can walk or uh an I going to have to carry you?"

"Well I'd rather not be carried if its all the same to you but you could make yourself useful and be my crutch"

"Ok but first you gotta tell me where your hurt ok?"

"Fine my head hurts, my neck hurts, my ribs hurt but I don't that they are busted just bruised, and I think that my leg is broken but I'm not sure you know I can't tell thers kinda a bone in the way."

"Ha Ha Sammy totally not funny your hurt, badly so don't joke about it"

"Ok Dean cause you never joke when your hurt"

"You know what Sammy definately not the time or the place lets get you to the Impala and warm you up ok man?"

"Yea ok lets do this"

With that Dean gently lifted his brother to his feet trying his to keep all the weight of his left leg even if it killed his arm and shot fire through his ribs 'Oh yeah those were most definately broken'. But he pushed past his own pain to help his brother because it was and always would be his job to protect Sammy.

The two injured men made their way carefully up the snowbank, Dean wasn't sure but it seemed as if it was even more icey then when he had come down. They had to be extra cautious Dean didn't want his little brother to get hurt even more. And just as he had the thought Sam's right leg hit a patch of ice and he grabed Dean's left arm to regain balance. Dean not expecting the sudden weight on his injured limb couldn't hold his own and Sam's weight combined. The next thing he knew he was on the ground with Sam unmoving on top of him.

Dean tried to get Sam off of him but his good arm was pinned beneath him and he could barley move his left arm anymore.

"Sam"he said breathlesly his little brother was pushing his already damaged ribs into his lungs making almost impossible to draw a breath into his oxygen starved body.

"Come on little Bro move your fat ass"he barley managed to get out, but there was no response from the lump that was his brother. And as the edges of Dean's vision started to blacken all he could think was 'I'm sorry Sammy I failed you"

_**A/N-ok I know I had promised this earlier but I just couldn't get to my computer all day and the when I did my internet wasn't working so I'm sorry so anyway until next time.**_


	4. Just Wait

Disclaimer- Don't Own Anything

A special thanks to my beta Marei thanks so much for the criticism and corrections your the Best

It was the pain that woke him. It seemed to be coming from everywhere. At first he didn't know where he was, they had been climbing up the large snow hill trying to get to the Impala, then...then he had slipped and tried to regain his balance but it hadn't worked. He had grabbed onto Dean, Dean where the hell was Dean. Then he realized he was laying on something, something that wasn't nearly as cold as the snow and definatley wasn't nearly as hard as the frozen snow and ice. Oh God it was Dean!

Sam quickly rolled off his big brother and to his horror he saw that Dean was barley breathing and clearly unconsious. Sam had basicly crushed the air out of his brother, his protector.

"No Dean" Sam sobbed "you can't do this man to me man think of all the bad ass monsters you've beaten, you can't let this take you down" And when no response came Sam laid his head on Deans shoulder closed his eyes and cried, cried for his father, cried for his brother, cried for Jess, cried for his mother, and just cried for everything that had happened. Everyday things got worse for him. He was just so damn tired Dean always shut him out never wanted to talk about anything. Ever since dad Dean and him berley talked they didn't even joke around as much anymore. Now they were dieing and he didn't even get to say goodbye that he loved Dean and that what the demon sad was all a lie, but now it was over. Well at least he would get to be with his family again. Soon he was exhausted and fell asleep with wet eyes on his brothers shoulder.

Awarenss came slowly, he first became aware of the wetness on his jacket, weight on his shoulder, and a shaggy head in his face. It was also hard to breath but at least he was getting oxygen, that felt good. He then turned towards the mop of hair that was his brothers and saw the source of his wet arm. The poor kid had been crying his eyes out, probably had been worried about him. He never worried about himself and Dean couldn't help but smile at his selfless little brother. But the smile quickly faded, he needed to get Sam to the Impala then they needed to get the Hell outta there. Dean wasn't even sure if his baby would run, he seriously doubted it and there was no cell reception where they were. But Dean didn't care if he had to walk 1,0 miles, he was gonna get Sammy help no matter what.

"Sam, come on Sammy wake up we gotta get to the car man" he gently shook his brother's shoulder trying to wake him. "I can't carry your fat ass man... I-I just can't please wake up Sammy please" Dean begged his voice cracking slightly. "God man why do we always have to do things the hard way, and why do I always have to do things myself." Dean groaned.

He then carefully extracted his younger brothers head from his arm and laid it on the ground. "Ok Sam this ain't gonna be pretty" Dean stood up to his full height and tried to overcome the vertigo that hit him like at ton of bricks. When the world finally stopped spinning the oldest Winchester bent down to pick up the youngest. As soon as he picked the kid up, he couldn't stop the moan of pain that escaped his lips. Carrying his precious cargo taxed all his injuries but he didn't care, he would carry Sam the ends of the Earth with no legs if he had to. 'Hmm no legs he thought now that would be hard ha maybe he could get one of those electric powered wheelchairs. That would be fun he could race all the demons through hell.' Dean was trying to make light of the situation even though his brother couldn't hear it it helped him at least.

When they finally made it back to the car Dean was about ready to collapse. Sam still hadn't woken up which really worried him, he knew that Sam hadn't lost enough blood to pass out (although he had lost a lot), but what was really worrying was the fact that he couldn't check Sam for potential head injuries. Dean prayed that his little brother wasn't broken beyond repair.

Sam woke up warm, well warmer, and as comfortable, as comfortable as a man who had just gotten into a car acident, could be.

"Dean" Sam said softly not able to raise his voice any higher, "Dean" he called again when he got no response from his big brother "where are you?" He started to panick, whenever he was hurt Dean was there watching over him, caring for him and protecting him from any threat that was out there, but he couldn't find Dean.

The older hunter had been checking the Impala seeing if there was any possible way he could make it run. He knew though in his head that his baby wouldn't be running without some serious repair, but his heart just wouldn't let him believe it. He had found out though that he could turn on the Impala to run the heat without a gas leak, or explosion which meant he could leave Sammy in the warmth of the car while he went to get help. Speaking of Sam, he needed to go check on the kid if he was awake. If he was (awake) then he was probably worrying about Dean instead of himself he was always so selfless it made Dean proud.

Sam heard someone coming and didn't know what to think, so he despretly looked for a weapon, anything to protect him from a potential danger.He saw a hand reaching for the backseat door handle and instinticvley got ready to attack, it was the flight or fight response and he wasn't running anywhere anytime soon. When the door opened however it wasn't some monster ready to jump him, just his big brother, his annoying pain in the ass big brother who he couldn't be more happy to see.

"Hey Sammy nice to see your finally awake. How you feelin' man?" he said bending down to be eye level with Sam who was laying in the backseat with his feat facing Dean.

"I'm fine, where were you? Are you ok? How'd we get back to the car? And what are you holding?" Sam said only stoping to take a breath.

"Wow Sammy those are a lot of questions ok, I was checking on the car, I'm fine as usual, I carried you back. And this collage-boy, is a first-aid kit. You see the big red cross on the side."

"Haha you hilarious man. Really you should stop hunting and become a comedian"

"Ok geekboy lemme fix you up" he said gently lifting Sam's injured limb up to inspect it.

"Dean...Ow would you watch it that hur..Ah quit it man" He slapped his brothers hands away from his ankle.

"Come on dude stop being a baby. One quick pull and snap and its all over you won't even feel..." While Dean was distracting Sam he deftly pulled the bone back into place and reset it. It was crazy how many times he had set broken bones before, when they just didn't have enough money for hospital or clinic fees. Dean was used to distracting his kid brother while he woked to fix him up. It usally helped with Sam if he didn't know what was gonna happen.

As soon as the bone was pulled Sam screamed and Dean cringed. He knew it was necessary but he still hated hurting his brother. He quickly poured anti-septic on the cut the bone had made, wrapped it and set the bone with two pieces of sturdy bark he had gotten from a nearby tree. Sam had passed out as soon as Dean had pulled the bone into place, the pain had just been too much. Dean next went to check his baby brother's ribs, they were bruised and looked like they hurt like hell, but nothing was cracked or broken there, so he wrapped them quickly and gently to try and ease some of the pain. There were also several cuts along Sam's arms and face most likley from going through the glass. Dean expertly cleaned and bandaged all the cuts and looked at his brother to see if he showed any signs of consiousness yet, nope nothing, not even a flicker of the eyelids. The kid was out cold agan.

There was nothing Dean could do about his own injuries. There was no way he could set his arm by himself. That just wasn't going to happen, he couldn't even wrap his ribs for two reasons: one, he had used all the bandages on Sammy and two, he couldn't work the bandage one armed, that just wasn't gonna work. The two holes in his head needed to be stitched badly, the one on top was still bleeding badly the one on the bottom had started to slow down, but he was still periodicaly wiping blood out of his eyes. And god his head was pounding. That little monster in his head better stop with that hammering or he was gonna hunt down that little bitch.

Dean checked Sam again and when his still showed no sign of waking up he went to the trunk to get some supplies. In the back they had two spare coats and two army blankets. One jacket was going to fix the Sammy sized hole in the windsheild. The other jacket was to replace the jacket Sam had lost during his solo flight. The blankets were also for Sam to keep warm with as he went to find help for the both of them. Hopefully they would be outta the woods, no pun intended, by morning.

Sam finally decided to wake up just as soon as Dean had finished patching up the front window, he had already settled the spare jackets and blankets on top of his sleeping brother. Dean opened the Impala door and was at Sam's side at the first sign of movement, sitting by his brother's head in the backseat.

"Dean?"

"Yea Sammy right here.How you feelin' man?"

" 'm fine so whats going on?"

"Well the car ain't going no where fast. And there's no cell reception out here, but I saw a sign a while back that said theres a town ahead so I'm gonna go get us some help. Save your ass as usual."

"What?! Dean no you can't walk to town it's miles away! You'll freeze before you make it there. Look at you your shivering right now!"

"Oh jee, thanks for the vote of confidence Sammy, but I'm going no matter what you say ok dude? And there are two reasons why: one your hurt and you need help and three there is no other way to get you help besides walking and two I can do anything." Dean sad trying to lighten the mood and divert Sam's attention from his badly shaking body to his bad counting.

"Ok wow Dean, another kindergraden lesson, learning how to count man. I'm starting to think you started cutting school when you were in kindergarden. Or maybe you just took too many knocks to the head." And thats when Sam fianlly noticed the blood all over Dean's face and the dark stains all over the collar of his jacket. "Jesus Dean what happend? Ok nevermind stupid question, but how did I not notice this before? Are you ok come 'ere let me see."

Dean quickly pulled away and said, " 'm fine dude would you leave me alone your the one with the broken leg"

"Dean please you can't go. Its snowing like crazy out there I don't want you to get hurt." And when Dean didn't respond Sam added "anymore."

"Well you don't have a say in it."

"Yeah? Says who?" "Says the Big Brother Handbook page 36, third paragraph, third line; All big brothers are always right, whatever they say goes, and little brothers suggestions are always always ignored. So on this one Sammy I think I win"

"Dean please, we can just wait here until someone drives by you don't have to leave."

"Sam how long have we been here? An hour and a half? Two hours? Not a single car. I'm not taking the chance of staying out here when I can just go get help for the both of us Sammy"

"Dean why do you always have to do this? I can never win against you."

"Damn straight boy, I am the champion.Now sit tight keep warm and I'll be back." And with that he reached for the door handle, he was gonna get Sammy help.

"Wait Dean" and Dean stoped when he felt Sam's hand on his wrist "Don't Leave" "Sam I thought we just-" "No I'm not saying don't go at all. I'm just saying can you wait til morning? I mean it will be brighter, warmer and an easier walk for you, and it might be faster. Please Dean just wait Ok? Just until the sun comes up? Please, Dean, please"

"Sammy your babbling but don't worry, I'll stay but just until it gets light out ok?"

"Yeah ok, thanks Dean." "No problem Sammy now go to sleep, or no dessert with your dinner," he said with a smirk.

"Shut up Dean. God your such a jerk"

"Bitch, now seriously man you warm enough? Comfortable? You want me in the front to give ya more room?"

"Dean I'm fine you should get some sleep too. You know that town is really far away"

"I know Sammy. I will as soon as your asleep, I'll rest too alright? Don't worry I won't leave until the morning. I'll even wait for you to wake up."

"Promise?"

"Yeah Sam I promise. Now get some beauty sleep, we all know you need it"

"Ha ha very funny," but it was said half-heartedly 'cause Sam was already off to dream land.

Dean sat up while his brother was sleeping, keeping vigil over his sleeping form. Even though Dean's body craved sleep to recouperate from all its injuries. But Dean would get no sleep tonight. He had a brother to protect. As soon as it turned light he was going to wake Sammy and tell him he was leaving. He knew the kid would panick if he woke up to find Dean gone. He was also going to turn the heat on for Sam to keep him warm while he was gone. There was about a half a tank of gas left. That would last his little brother a while. He didn't turn the heat on now because he was there to keep Sam warm. In the morning there would be nothing to protect his kid brother from the cold.

Dean watched as the first light came into view. He had gotten a total of an hour of sleep before he jerked back awake at a noise outside the Impala. It had turned out to be nothing, just his over active imagination and the dark playing tricks on him. But it was finally day break and now Dean could go get help for Sammy. Speaking of he looked down at his brother and gently shook him awake.

"Sammy, Sammy wake up man."

"Dean? Your going now?"

"Yeah Sam ok heres the deal. Your gonna stay in the car, I'm going to turn on the heater and after about 20 minutes or so you turn it off. Then when you get cold again turn it back on. That way you conserve gas and stay warm ok?"

"MHmm. Hey Dean be careful ok?"

"Yeah Sammy, always."

"Its Sam." And with that Dean opened the door. Luckily Sam was too out of it to notice that the snow hadn't lessened but increased. It was a blizzard outside, Dean could hardly see anything, practically whiteout conditions but he didn't care. He was going to get help for Sammy, snow be damned. And with that last thought Dean eased his battered body out of the Impala and into the snowy morning.

A/N-Ok sorry this took so long I had to finish a friggin' reaserch paper this week it sucked sometimes school just gets on my nerves well anyway reviews, constructive critcism anyhting Oh and did anyone catch my reference in the last chapter I'll give you guys a hint Dean said it and its from a movie whoever guesses it first will get a internet high five Yeah! ok so you know review and until next time later


	5. A Walk to Remember Or Forget

Disclaimer- Don't Own Anything

* * *

It was cold so, so cold. He couldn't feel his fingers or toes and the snow was quickly piling up around him. He drew his hands to his mouth and blew hot air into them trying to get some comfort but any warmth that was found was small and quick leaving. It felt like every single bone in his body was frozen, so frozen that it felt like his bones could shatter at any moment. The saying chilled to the bone took on a whole new meaning.

He had only been walking for about 45 minutes and he was exhausted. His head was pounding and it hurt to breath. A combination of busted ribs and cold air not really helping him in getting a sufficent amount of air. His thoughts were drifting. The combination of the cold and his concussion not helping things at all. At one point in his walk he forgot where he was and what he was doing. Okay, that was scary. It was like his worst nightmare because he hadn't been able to find Sammy. He had dropped to his knees and started digging in the snow for some reason, believing that his baby brother was buried somewhere in the whiteness all around him, but then he had remembered he was going for help, for Sam, for him. Dean had then gotten back up and continued his journey, but his little memory lapse had soaked his pants and part of his jacket through and he could bearly bend his fingers anymore, they were literally like ice.

The snow became deeper and deeper with each step taken, and it was up to his knees now. Dean didn't even know where the road was anymore. He assumed he was still on the road, because Dean had started off on it and he didn't remember leaving it. So all Dean could do was hope that he was still somewhere at least near the road.

The eldest Winchester kept trugding through the snow _just keep walking, just keep walking, just keep walking, walking, walking. Ha! Now that was a funny song. Why was that song popping into his head? Had he heard it before? Maybe he should go into music producing when they got back into civilization. That would be fun. It would be a hit and he could play it on the radio. I mean surely it was better than all that other crap that Sam made him listen to on the radio. Sam! _And that's when Dean was jerked out of his thoughts, back into the harsh and bitter cold, that bit at his exposed skin. It was even biting into his unexposed skin. God it was so cold.

Dean kept going with the snow getting steadily harder to walk through. Thoughts of Sam kept him walking, if he didn't have Sam to think of he didn't think he would make it through the blistering winds and driving snow. It was getting more difficult to just keep walking, not because of the snow itself, although that did pose a big problem, but it was his pants where the snow had previously soaked them, the wind was now turning his pants to ice.

His thoughts strayed to a movie he had been watching about fish Sam had ordered in the last motel they had stayed at. Dean had walked in on Sam looking at the movie menu. Sam had quickly walked in front of the tv and clicked a button on the remote, but Dean wouldn't be detered and he moved around Sam and looked at the screen. And on the tv had been pictures of little fish and it read **Finding Nemo - A tale of two fish navigating blue sea**, Dean had laughed at Sam when he saw, and told him to try and hide his porn fettish better next time, the two exoctic latin girls would appreciate it.

All that thinking and remembering hurt his head, and Dean was suddenly overwhelmed with a deep seated pain pounding away at his head. It was so intense it dropped him to his knees and made his stomach revolt against him. Dean was soon heaving into the snow and when he was done he laid down putting his flushed cheek to the cold ground and just laid there. _How easy it would be to just fall alseep right here and never get up._

* * *

Sam sat in the Impala thinking. Dean would say that him thinking was never a good thing. He was bored, so incredably bored and worried, so very worried. Sam couldn't see out the backseat window. Well he could but it was all white. He rightly assumed that the snow had increased instead of decreased, like he thought it would have. Now Dean was walking out in a terrible blizzard and it was all his fault.

* * *

Dean pushed himself up slowly and painfully, he had to keep going Sam's life depended on it. The wind went straight through him and his breath came out in puffs, there were even icecles((! You better check how that's spelled, I'm not sure it could be spelled right, but unfortunatley I can't find it in any "dictionary" so...) around his nose where the thing had been running non stop. The snow was up to his thighs now but it was ok, because he couldn't feel his legs below the upper calf anymore, just a stinging sensasion every now and then. He supposed it was a bad thing. The whole I can't feel my legs thing it probably meant that he had frostbite or something even more serious. Although he couldn't think of anything at the moment, but it was a small repreive from the bitter cold and he was thankful for it.

He had lost track of the time. Now it felt like it had been days, no weeks, the never ending snow completly destroying his sense of time and direction. All Dean knew was, he was walking straight, in the direction which he thought the town was in, and on what he thought the road was. If he just kept walking straight ahead he was bound to find something sooner or later.

* * *

Sam wasn't having the same problems as Dean, he wasn't cold and the pain was down to a bareable throb, but Sam just couldn't shut his brain of, relax and wait for his big brother to come back and rescue him. He wanted his big bro and he wanted him now, not later when he came back with help. Sam knew he was being selfish but he just couldn't help it he needed his protector, Dean always was, and always would be there for him, he had promised and Dean never broke his promises. He knew Dean was out doing something necessary he was out saving lives, it didn't matter if it was his little brother's life or someone elses Dean was always there. But right now he wasn't there for Sam and thats all he wanted at the moment.

__

_**

* * *

**_

_**Supernatural is on tonite YEYY!!**_

_**A/N- Ok so thats it for now liked it? didn't like it? any suggestions, criticsm anything I should be able to update on Friday b/c I have off from school so until then.**_


	6. Don't Worry I'm Coming

Disclaimer- Don't Own It Never Will

_**Thanks Soooo... Much to my Beta you give the best comments and improvements and Ideas and everything LoL Thanks again.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean continued walking, no longer thinking because that took way too much energy. No he was just walking. Walking to what had to be Hell, because there was no way that a walk this hard could lead to something good. But he kept walking despite the prospect of going to Hell, beacause somewhere in his fevered frozen and barley functioning brain, he remembered that Sammy still needed his help. And as long as Sam needed him Dean would be around to help him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat tapping his fingers against his thigh. He was normaly a paient man, he was the one who always did the research, always talked to the hysterical witnesses, and did everything that Dean couldn't do. Because lets face it the man couldn't sit still long enough. But now, now Sam was being the impaient one, he couldn't seem to keep still, but couldn't seem to move around enough either, on account of the broken leg. He needed Dean here so he could yell at him for doing something so stupid, as going out in a blizzard to save him while silentley praising him for being his hero. He needed to see Dean and to have his big brother reasure him and say he was fine, and that everything was going to be ok. Even though Sam knew that it wasn't always alright. That was always what Dean needed to do and Sam had gotten so used to the reasurances, that he couldn't live without them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean no longer felt like walking. He just wanted to stop and sleep forever and ever and just never have to do anything ever again. He wanted a steaming cup of coffie, a giant bowl of piping hot soap and a heating blanket put up on the highest setting.

Dean had started counting steps. He had gotten to 10,000 then lost count. He knew that was about 5 miles, so that was only five more. At least that was what he thought he remembered from the sign a while back. The older hunter had walked about another five miles, before he had found that sign and it had been a woderful victory. Even if it was only a small one.

It was getting harder to walk. Not entireley because of the snow, but because he just couldn't seem to keep his balance. He tried to pull his coat coller up higher but his fingers just didn't seem to be working, and when he looked down he realised that his skin had taken on a blue gray tint. _That's funny_, he thought,_ I don't remember my skin looking like that_. But he couldn't really bring hinself to care. The only thing he could focus on was walking,_ just keep walking, just keep walking. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh Dean come on where the in the hell are you?" Sam pushed himself up on his elbows elicting a hiss of pain when he joslted his ankle and looked out the window for what seemed like the milionth time. His brother was still nowhere to be seen. The only thing out there was snow. Snow, ice and the unforgiving terrian that he had sent his big brother out into. "Come on, come on, come on, Dean get your ass back here now! You hear me damnit?! Right now you asshole, you hear me? Now!" Sam didn't even realise he had shouted the words until he was done and it was abruptly silent. When the youngest Winchester looked out the window again he saw that the snow had finally slowed down. It might still be freezing cold out there but at least the snow wasn't coming down as hard.

Sam had made a decision. Dean was always willing to sacrifice himself for his little brother so now little brother was going to do the rescuing. Sam pulled himself into a sitting position and pushed open the back door. He then carefully started to slid hiself out of the car just enough so that he could turn around and get his feet on the ground. When Sam was steady enough on his right foot he got ready to move off the car. Once he did he almost fell over but was able to recover his equilibrium. He was heading off to find his big brother.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Five more, just five more, only five, but he couldn't even go five more, the pain was too great. His head was pounding. It hurt so much that it brought tears to his eyes. It made it hard to think and focus and the gouges on his head were itchy and hot but the heat didn't help his shiveribng body. The older hunter had taken to talking to himslef to stay focused. Though when his teeth had started to chatter so much that it had physically hurt his jaw, _he was sure he had chipped some teeth_, he had firmly shut his mouth to protect not only his teeth but his tounge, he didn't wanna bite that thing off. And his arm, his now definatly, decidedly broken arm, no longer had any movement at all but the pain that should be there bearley regestered in his over-taxed body.

His breath rattled in and out through tortured lungs. his broken ribs digging painfully into his lungs. Dean started to cough, a body shaking breath stealing cough that seemed to never end. When it did he was able to draw in a painful breath, then he also saw that he was on his knees in the snow, again. It was freezing and the numbness that had previously ingulfed his body suddenly left and the bitter cold came back in waves. The eldest took deep breaths to try and give his oxygen deprived body what it needed. Once he got control back over his body he picked himself off the snowy, icey ground.

And when he was finally able to continue Dean pushed himself on, even though he didn't entirley remember what he was doing out in the cold snow. All he could remember was that it had something to do with Sammy. His baby brother Sammy and when it involved Sam then it meant he was most likley off doing something to save the kid. It always seemed that his kid brother was in trouble and Dean was the one trying to save him, but that was ok because Dean didn't mind helping out. As long as he was doing it for Sam. So Dean stumbled forward his body completley past the point of rational thought and normal pain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander Johson was a hard working man and he had been driving for 16 hours straight. There were many pills coursing through his system keeping him awake. He was out there because he had gotten an emergency call from the state asking him to plough all the highways and backroads. And of course he had. He always tried to do the right thing, it's what his parents had taught him when he was younger and he felt that he had to uphold their values.

Suddenly he saw signs of a crash, though they were barley visible because of the snow pile-up, but he saw them. He slowed down to a crawl, looking for signs of life and thats when he saw it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N--- Grrr Snow School No Power Kept me From updating for you good people. I had to look up madical terms and stuff for this story and I learned a lot it was cool. So **review criticse or review ha ha. **


	7. Saved, Maybe

**_Disclaimer- Don't Own It Never Will_**

There siting in a mound of snow was a beautiful car. A 1967 Chevy Impala and beside the beauty was something else. Something that didn't look like it belonged out in the cold snow all alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat there panting, he couldn't move. His plan to go out and save Dean had been quickly thrown out the window when he had tried to walk more then three steps. Sam had gotten away form the car, then taken a couple of steps and fallen right on his face, but he wouldn't be discouraged so easily. He tried three more times before he was completley and uterly spent. He just couldn't go any further. it wasn't that he didn't want to. He wanted to, oh so bad but he just couldn't push himself. He couldn't get up and be his brothers hero for a change. He was dissapointed in himself.

The youngest Winchester was pulled out of his pity party when he heard a truck approach and the blow of a horn. His head shot up looking for the source and then he saw it. The source of his salvation his saving grace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as he blew the horn Xander saw a head shot up and he couldn't have been more happy. He had thought the person lying in the snow was dead and he just didn't need to see that. He saw enough tragedy on the news and he didn't want to see any first hand. But he also saw many miracles on the news and now he got to see his own miracle. The kid was in a crash and he could only think that he had been just in time to save him.

Xander carefully pulled the plough over to the side of the road and grabbed a flashlight from the back. He then set a blanket up on the passenger seat. When he got to the kid in the cab he knew he was going to be cold. He stepped out of the cab and made his way over to the person lying in the snow.

"Hey kid talk to me. You alright over there?" he yelled when he had gotten halfway over, he wanted to know if the kid was responsive.

"Hello can you help me I need to find my brother." The kid shouted back.

Shit brother! Xander didn't see anyone else anywhere nearby. If the poor kid had a brother he was probably long gone.

"It's alright kid I'm gonna get you some help ok? Just stay calm and stop strugling, lemme help you." Xander said when he finally reached the young man's side to see that he was strugling to sit up.

"I'm not a kid my name's Sam and I'm fine. You have to help me find my brother. I-I don't know where he is he left to get help a while ago I don't know how long but, God I don't know how he is or where he is we jus-just have to find him."

"Gosh kid, I mean Sam. If he left a while ago I don't know what his chances of survival are. I'm sorry, really, really, sorry." The truck driver hated breaking the news to the kid, that it was a great possibility that his brother was dead and he hated hearing how the kids, Sams, he berated himself, voice broke. Sam had a look in his eyes. He looked like a lost and broken puppy and was staring at him like he had just told him Santa Claus wasn't real.

"Please he is my big brother. I have to find him, I don't think I could live without him."

"Alright Sam, I promise I'll look for him but we got to get you help first, ok? How would that big brother of yours feel if I went out to find him and left you here all alone? I don't think he would like that very much." In all honesty Xander had no idea what the kids older brother would do if he left his little brother alone, he was just going off what he would do as a brother, he would always protect his sibling over himself.

"Are you sure you didn't talk to Dean 'cause thats exactly the kinda thing he would say."

He gave a laugh at that but it held no real humor in it. The situation was serious, no laughing matter at all. "Alright Sam lets get you into the truck and outta the cold ok?"

"Uhh yea but umm do you think...I mean I can't..." Sam tried, indicating at not so healthy leg.

"Yea kid, I'll help you walk you don't gotta be embarrassed. I had a quick look at that leg of yours and it doesn't look good at all. We'll have to get you to the hospital."

"Ok, then help me up"

And with that Xander grabbed ahold of Sam's arm and helped him to his feet, working to keep all his weight off his injured limb. They walked unsteadily for a few steps then he got into the rythum of helping the much taller man walk, the kid was like a giant. "So Sam tell me about your brother."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was still going, he didn't know how he was even still moving, he barley had enough energy to breathe let alone walk. He must have been moving on determination and pure love alone. Whatever it was, Dean didn't care as long as it aided him in getting help for Sammy. He took another few steps and took a look at what was in front of him, not expecting to see anything, having gotten used to the nothingness surrounding him for what had seemed like forever.

But when Dean looked up he didn't see what he had been seeing for the past miles, no he looked up and saw the two most beautiful things he had ever seen in his lifetime. When Dean looked up he saw the town welcome sign and a cell phone tower. He quickly pulled out his cell phone using fingers that hardly worked, and checked to see he had service, not wanting to get his hopes up until he was sure his cell would work.

When he saw he had service, _thankgod_, he dialed 911 but before he could hit the 'call' button he dropped to his knees. It seemed that his body had had enough and was choosing the worst possible moment to betray him and tell him that even he, the great Dean Winchester had his limits. So that's the way he stayed lying in the snow his phone out his finger inches away from the 'call' button, and his last thought before answering his body's pleas for rest were; Damn they should make 911 easier to call.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N- Ok so thats the next chapter tell me what you think comment, crticse, review. Now off to go ski maybe I'll meet a snow monster on the moutain haha. Ok so until next time.**_


	8. It's Off To The Hospital We Go

Disclaimer-Don't Own It Never Will

**_A/n-Ok so I am so sorry I couldn't get this up sooner but I got a concussion over the weekend and it is so hard to concentrate with one of those things so sorry it took so long hope you like the chapter and hope it was worth the wait._**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam lay in a hospital bed waiting for the doctor to come see him again. It had been ten minutes since Xander had pulled into the emergency room parking lot, seven minutes since he had been admitted, and five minutes since the IV had been put into his arm. But what worried him the most was that it had been an hour and twenty minutes since he had left the Impala to go with Xander, and there was still no sign of Dean.

Once Sam had been admitted Xander had gone back out to look for Dean. The truck driver had no other choice then to go look for Dean, Sam had refused to go into the hospital without finding Dean first. So Sam had promised to get admitted if Xander went to go find Dean.

So there Sam was sitting in the bed, blankets wrapped around him an IV giving him anti-biotics and morphine for his leg and awaiting transport to the X-ray room. He hated how useless he felt. He couldn't help his older brother and the stupid hospital staff wouldn't let him out of the God Damned hospital! They had come in slowly, Xander helping Sam walk and had been attended to straight away. Sam had been brought right to a bed and set on an IV, Xander had been left alone to talk to the doctor. When he had come back in, Dr. Sanders had told Sam that he wasn't alowed to leave the hospital until he had been taken care of. Sam had no idea how the older man had done it but somehow he had convinced the doctor that he had to be watched constantly and couldn't even leave his room without a tail. Sam was amazed and pissed at the same time.

* * *

Xander was driving along the road that he had taken into town. But this time he was doing it carefully and slower. This time he had a greater purpose. He was driving slow, scanning both sides of the road as he drove out of town. Thankfully the snow had finally stopped but that only made it easier to drive, it wasn't easy to look for a kid lying in the snow.

Once he had gotten Sam checked into the hospital he had made sure that there was no way the kid was getting out, he was just so determined to find his brother that he would go out in a snowstorm with a broken leg to find him, Xander admired him for that. As soon as he had made sure that Sam wasn't going anywhere he called the police and told them to get a search team out to look for Sam's brother. The police had told him they would send out a rescue team as soon as possible, which wouldn't be soon enough. They couldn't get on the road or in the air until the roads were clear and they had clearence to send out choppers, for the injured man laying out in the snow. It wasn't soon enough.

He was still alive. _HA! _he thought. _Well thats a suprise that shouldn't be. _Dean was alive and in incredible pain. His head throbbed, his chest hurt, it was hard to breath, his legs ached, and his head hurt. Wait hadn't he already put that one on the list? He couldn't even find his phone to get any God Danmed help. _Must've lost it when my stupid body decided to betray me and decide it was time for a nap. Damn body and its damned weakness, I swear if I could kick my own ass, I would just on principle. _

His arm, which he had fallen on a couple of times on his journey to find his baby brother, was blessedly numb. It was the only pain he had a reprive from and God it felt good to not have to feel his broken bones sliding against eachother. But the fact that he couldn't feel it was also worrying, because no feeling could mean nerve damage, and nerve damage could mean no more hunting and that also meant it would be harder to protect Sammy. But that didn't mean he wouldn't do his damnest to try.

He could barley even move anymore, the snow and pain making it impossible to do even the simplest task like breathing. Damn he missed being able to take a full breath without a sharp stabbing pain. _Ow! Damn that hurts. Can I seriously say 'Damn' enough? _He laughed. _Ow, ow, ow, Damn, damn, damn, that hurt. Well guess I can't._

Dean tried to get up again. He really did, he gave it all he had but his weak body just wouldn't let him move an inch. And even if he was able to manage a slight shift it sent him reeling in pain and on the verge of unconsiousness. So he just sat there waiting for help he knew would never come. Because HE was the rescue team and there can't be a rescue if no one knows your out there.

_Damn I'm as weak as a friggin kitten! Damn kittens why'd they have to be so weak? It was all there fault._

* * *

Xander's eyes were burning, it hurt to keep them open so long but he was afriad that if he blinked then he would miss any signs of life that were visible. So he didn't dare do it until it became necassary. He was still searching the snow filled back-road for the eldest brother not having any luck finding him in the streets or snow filled embankments, yet, but he was still being opptimistic and he would not rest until he found Sam's older brother.

Suddenly he caught sight of something and slowed the car. The small glimpse of whatever it was gave him a surge of hope. Then he saw it again, a flash of silver? Maybe, it didn't matter whatever it was it was enough for the truck driver to go on. Xander quickly stopped his plow and got out of the cab to investigate his find. He walked quickly but carefully to the side of the road where the snow had piled up impossibly high and looked for what he had seen in his truck.

He turned on the flashlight he had grabbed from the glove box and shone it over the pure white snow. And thats when he saw it again it was a flash of silver and that silver was attached to a hand, a hand that would be attached to the body of Dean Winchester, Sam's big brother.

He saw the hand first, followed by the arm then the head, all of which were covered with a light dusting of snow, snow which had started up again when he was a few moments from finding the eldest Winchester. He looked at the face of the younger man and saw years worth of wear and tear hidden behind a handsome face. Xander could tell just by looking at him that this kid was a soldier, a soldier who wasn't done here yet. So that made it his job to make sure Dean made it through.

Xander gently brushed off the rest of the snow covering Deans pale blue features and put his fingers to his neck to see if there was a pulse. He could let out a sigh of relief when there was one, even if it was weak, thready and slow, too slow. "Hey Dean? Come on boy wake up" He said trying to shake him awake, "it's time to wake up, you wanna go see your brother right?"

Nothing. Not even a fliker of the eye lids the kid was out.

"Come on boy its time to go see Sammy" And it was as if the mention of his brothers name was all that Dean needed to come back to the world of the living.

"Mhm. His name's Sam, only I can call him Sammy" Dean groaned.

"Hey nice to see you awake. Boy, you know your brother has been worried sick about you"

"Sammy where. . . I don't . . . is he. . . I can't" God he was so weak he couldn't even ask how his brother was his damn throat wouldn't work to form words.

"Hey it's ok. Sam's fine ok? Don't you worry about him, ok? Lets just go and get you some help."

"No Sam, where?"

"Don't worry I already got him to the hospital. Now its time to get you some help ok?"

"M' 'kay. How?"

"Don't worry 'bout it son. I got my truck here to bring us back to town. Here I'll help you" Xander said reaching to help up the fallen man.

"No M'ok I can do it " Dean said trying to pull away but wincing in pain as the movement pulled on his many injuries.

"Hey kid, I won't have any of that. Now you got me, it is never a bad thing to accept help when you need it you hear me?"

"But-"

"No buts and that's final. Now lets get you out of here and back to your brother"

"Fine " Dean pouted

"Are you pouting?"

"No. I don't do 'pout'."

"Well to me it looks like you are and Sam is gonna love to hear about this one now isn't he" He said finally picking up the older man and putting him in a firemans carry. There was just no other way to get him to the truck without carrying him. So it was the only way to get him help, even if it was more then a little humilliating, for both of them.

"Hey-" Was the only thing Dean got out before his injuries got the better of him and he went back into the world of sweet unconsiuosness.

* * *

Sam was sitting in the hospital room watching a comercial for some stupid fabric softener thing, but he wasn't actually watching he was really thinking about his brother. The brother who had left him to go get help. The brother who always thought about everyone else before himself. The same brother that he had no idea where he was at the moment or if he was even dead or alive. _No no NO!! _he chasticed himself that is definatley no way to think. His brother was alive and he was going to be okay he couldn't leave him. He knew that Dean would never do that to him. He just wouldn't. Would he? _Nonononono! Stop it, just stop it Dean is going to be fine. _

Sam was brought out of his thoughts by a yell and a rush of activity by his room. Wait he knew that voice. . .

"Hey I need a gurney over here NOW!"

It was Xander. Xander had come back which ment. . .

"Dean!" He yelled "DEAN!" He tried to get up but it was hard to do with his freshly set cast. _Screw it I'm coming Dean!_ he thought jumping out of the bed and hopping across the room no cast or anything was gonna keep him from his brother. He hopped over to the door and out of the room ignoring the pains it sent to his bruised ribs and finally he got into the hallway. He ignored the shouts from doctors and the pulls from nurses trying to get him back to bed. He needed to see Dean, he needed to make sure his brother was ok.

"Dean" he yelled again trying to get his brothers attention and thats when Xander turned around with his older brother still in his arms. And thats when Sams whole world crumbled to pieces.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

__

_**A/N-Hey I hope you are all still with me and I hope you all still like it if anyone feels it is being drawn out please tell me I would like to know and again sorry about how long it took me to update Ok So Please Leave Criticsm and Comments and Reviews or Whatever just drop me a line Please And Thanks Cause you know nothing makes a concussion better than a review :)**_


	9. Damn Doctors

Disclaimer - Don't own Anything You Recognize Here

OMG Thank You Soooooo... Much To H.T.Marie WoW shes awesome The Site wouln't let me upload anythign I was about reay to bash my monitor in but she saved me so thanks and you should all go thank her b/c she is the reason this chapter _**Finally**_ got uploaded Thanks Again !!

****

A/N - Thanks to my beta (Whom I always seem to forget to thank which is not cool so sorry about that) and everyones kind reviews.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam saw his brother limp and lifeless in Xanders arms, his face a shade of pale grey that he was sure wasn't normal. His big brother just looked dead. No he wouldn't allow it, he just couldn't stand to live without Dean. He had lost to many people close to him. Not to mention every job that they took on and everytime they didn't quite get there in time, he felt everyone of those deaths as if he had known the person for a lifetime. Dean said he was just too sensitive but Sam just called it compassion. Though his brothers death would be the worst blow that the cruel world they were living in could ever inflict on him. It hurt his heart like one-thousand heart attacks just thinking that his brother was dead. Just seeing him so lifeless, just laying there. He was brought out of his thoughts by shouting and movement past him.

"Bp 80/50 we need a transfusion and his core temp. It's way to low. Lets get him a room."

Dean. . .

"He seems to have a fracture in the wrist. Get radiology ready for him and the cuts on his head are gonna need sutures."

. _. . God No!_

"He also seems to have trouble breathing but there doesn't seem to be any fluid so possible constriction from the ribs, lets get this kid some oxygen."

No . . . Dean, Please

It was funny how Dean was having trouble breathing and suddenly Sam couldn't seem to get a full breath in either. And with all the trained and educated doctors didn't seem to notice how hard it was to see straight. Dean would probably say something sarcastic and funny that would bring all the doctors eyes on him, but all Sam could manage at the moment was a breathy whisper of "Help..." before he was on his knees. But as he was tilting to the side some gracious doctor or nurse or whoever finally seemed to take notice of his plight and soon there were strong gentle hands helping to keep him from knocking his head on the tiled floor. And he heard a voice calling for assistence but Sam struggled weakly and managed to get out a murmured "Dean" before the world turned dark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes fluttereed open to see he was in a hospital and it seemed like a busy one at that. The next thing he noticed was that he was in another mans arms and his only thoughts on that were _oh man you gotta be kidding me. _But then he saw something a flicker of a familiar face in between all the doctors running around him it was. .it was Sam! Sam was there he was on his knees just staring at him with those big puppy dog eyes. And oh man if his heart just didn't break into a thousand pieces. He had tears in his eyes just staring at his big brother like he was a broken toy. Hell thats how Dean felt he was broken and he just wanted, no NEEDED these damn doctors to do their job and fix him up already. Dean couldn't believe that there were millions of doctors running around this hospital_ (ok well not a million but he just didn't have the strength to count right now. Hell he didn't even have the strength to walk on his own so he wasn't gonna count doctors) _and none of them were even stopping to help his brother or even realised he was on his knees.

"N-no S-sam " Damn was that his voice it didn't sound like him, not at all but he didn't have much time to think about that now. Sam was still hurting in the hallway and it looked as if somebody had finally gone to help him. _Well its about freakin time _he thought bitterly, _damn hospitals. _

And then he started to drift off again, the knowledge of his brothers well being settling him, now he could let go and give into the pain, that damn persisting pain that hadn't decided to stop since the car had crashed. He was so out of it he barley even thought of the car that had done so much for him in his life and brought him to so many places and put up with his baby brother getting food on the upholstrey.

"Sir, Sir can you tell me your name." Thats when he realised he was no longer in the arms of another man. _Good now my boyfriend won't be jealous if he sees me_, Dean silently joked to himself even though it hurt to think, let alone joke. "Please sir I need you to open your eyes for me, okay can you do that?" _Hmm open my eyes open my eyes? Well you idiot if I could don't you think I would of already?_ He wanted to scream but all that came out was a pitifull moan that just egged the doctors on. "Come on kid open your eyes your brother needs you" _Whoa now who the hell was that he sounded familiar and what was he saying about Sammy, was he in trouble again? He struggled to open eyes that seemed to weigh a ton, no strike that, one hundred million tons. Yeah thats better. _

"I think he is coming to. Sir can you tell me your name" _God no just gimme some friggin painkillers and lets call it a day, night whatver time it was. _

"Mm" _Umm sure gimme a minute lemme think uhh..._.

"Do you know where you are?" _Where? Well hospital right? Oww oh god yeah thats broken no need to go poking at it you dumb son-of-a-bitch _

"Wha. . . " _Whoa there buddy you wanna slow down some? I didn't answer your first question yet, damn what the hell? Why can't I think_

"Okay he doesn't seem too alert. Lets get him to a room we need to check out his lung and get a operating room ready for the worst case scenrario. Also try to keep him awake he seems to be concussed and I don't want him falling into a coma. Now go move!" _Hey where we going? Oh Jezzus I want off this ride make it stop. No more spinning I am definatley gonna hurl. Ow ow, stop prodding the damn injuries ya damn doctors, damn these guys are just like Florance Nightingale. Man I'm tired now would be a good time for a nap. Nap! Yea Sam was definatley going to make fun of him for that one. Whatever I'm to tired to care. _

"Oh no! We seem to be losing him he's flatling! Get me a crash cart NOW!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir please sit down now can you tell me your name please"

"What? Oh yea names Xander Johnson and Sam and Dean are my boys I'm their legal gurdian." Xander really had no idea why he was lying had no idea why he was beng so protective over the two kids he had found on the road. Hell he could have gotten them help and then left but he didn't, he just couldn't leave the boys there on their own. Maybe he had connected with Sam, or maybe he was just making up for not having any kids of his own, or maybe it was the combination of the both. He had no idea and he didn't care he was here now and he was going to take care of the two injured men. Whether they liked it or not.

"Really?"

"Yea their moma, my sister she died in a car accident along with her husband when they were still young and in her will she asked me to look after them in the will. So I have been ever since." It was amazing how easily he could lie to the nurse who was trying to get information for the doctor who was treating the brothers.

"I'm sorry Mr. Johnson I didn't mean to bring up bad mermories I just needed to know" said the nurse who had taken Xanders silence for greif.

"It's okay can you tell me how my boys are now please?" Xander really was anxious to know about Sam and Dean he had only known them for a short amount of time but already both boys had grown on him.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't have any information on Dean but I do know that Sam will be fine. He was just overwhelmed with everything going on so we brought him back to his room and gave him a mild sedative and some painkillers."

"Thank god but you don't know anything at all about Dean?"

"No I'm sorry I don't. All I know is that he was in bad shape when you brought him in and has been under constant care and observation since."

"God" he said scrubbing his hands over his face. What if he hadn't gotten Dean to in time, what if Sam would lose his brother forever and it would be because he hadn't moved fast enough for Dean.

"Sir, sir"

"I'm sorry what" he was so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't realised that the young nurse was talking to him.

"I said you can go see Sam now if you like"

"Umm yes, but what about Dean?"

"Don't worry I will come and tell you as soon as I know anything."

"Okay, okay what room number"

"233"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat sleeping not yet completly awake, yet not sleeping. He had woken up to find that he was back in a hospital bed and still had no idea how Dean was and that pissed him off to no end. He had asked his doctor repeatedly about how his brother was doing but the damn doctor kept saying he couldn't tell him anything because Sam wasn't allowed to be stressed. Apparently he had had some sort of panick attack when he saw Dean's lifeless _No! Not lifeless, unconsious _body in Xander's arms. So Sam couldn't be stressed and was supposed to just relax, but the stupid doctors didn't know that not letting him know about Dean was the most stress they could put on him.

"Sam, sam" "What?" he growled out. They were treating him like a damn baby and he hated it, but to be honest he was acting like one. Not that he would ever admit that out loud though.

"Your father is coming to see you now"

"Okay whatever" _Father what!? _His father was gone and he didn't appreciate the stupid nurse pouring salt in old wounds. Xander! He had forgotten about him for a minute. It must be him.

"Now I am going to leave you alone once he gets here but if you need anything just press the call button and I'll come a-running"

"Fine I will make sure to do that now you can send him in. "_ Damn that nurse was way to chipper and he wasn't even of the female persuasion, Oh god he was starting to sound like Dean and man would his big brother love that. _

"Okay okay I'm going." And with that the cheery nurse left to Xander walking in the door.

"Hey Sam how you feeling?"

"I'm fine but these stupid workers here don't seem to believe me. Do you know how Dean is?"

"Well straight to the point now aren't we now?" 'Hi Xander how are you thanks for saving my ass back there I am really grateful' or 'Wow Xander you're really great, you saved me and my brother' "

"Hi Xander. How are you? You are amazing and you saved my ass, now do you know anything about Dean."

"You know it wouldn't kill you to be at least a little sincere." Xander said he knew that it wasn't the nicest thing to do keeping him in the dark about his brother. Well he wasn't really keeping him in the dark because he honestly didn't know any more then Sam did. He was trying to do the right thing and keep Sam's mind off his ailing brother.

"Come on, please tell me is he okay?"

"Honestly I don't know I asked the nurse and she said that she didn't know anything about his condition I'm sorry." It seemed like that was the phrase of the night 'I'm sorry' everyone was sorry but no one could do anything about what they were apoligizing for. He didn't understand why people always said sorry at funerals. They didn't do anyhting to be sorry for and if someone was sorry well then they should have worked harder in order to avoid apoligizing.

"Damn! How did this even happen we were just driving. Dean wasn't even being reckless which is hard for him and. . . and god how the hell did this happen." Sam didn't even notice the tears making trails down his face.

"Jeez Sam its gonna be alright kid." He purposely called him kid trying to get a rise ot of him, get his mind off of his brother.

"W-what did I t-tell you 'bout calling me kid" Sam said unable to keep the tremor out of his voice from crying.

Apparently Xander's ploy had worked at least a little Sam stopped crying but the anguish, hurt, and fear was still visible in his over-expresive eyes. He was about to say somehting else to reasure him tell him that it wasn't hopeless and his brother wasn't going to die, but he couldn't because at that moment the doctor walked in.

"Excuse me I hope I'm not interupting anything."

"No " Sam responed with a big sniff.

"Good I'm Dr. Duvall and I worked on your brother."

"Is he okay is he breathing? Awake? Alive?"

"Well he is alive but I must say his list of injuries is extensive. When he was brought in he was in shock and barley responsive, until it seems he saw you in the hallway, then we were able to get him to say a few words before he was out again. We were worried about his stage of shock we thought he might go into cardiac arrest. "

"But he didn't right? I mean his heart is okay?"

"Well I am sorry to say that we almost lost him twice before we could stabalize him enough to operate."

"Wait, why would you need to operate?"

"It seemed that when your brother was brought in he was having difficulty breathing and at first it was diagnosed as his craked ribs constricting his lungs making it hard to breathe. So we put an oxygen mask on him to help, but when it seemed that his breathing patterns did not change we discovered that his lung had partially collapsed and was slowly filling with fluid. "

"How could that have happened? You are supposed to be a doctor you're supposed to help your patients. Dean could have died because of you and it would have been your fault." Sam couldn't help the venom that had creeped into his voice. He didn't even mean to blame the doctor he knew the guy was just doing his job but his brother was hurt, badly and Sam just couldn't deal with it at the moment.

"Hey Samuel you will calm down right now you here me or I will tell this nice man to sedate you. You here me?" When Sam failed to answer it just got him mad and worried he didn't want anyone to think that he wasn't Sam's father because of the disrespect he was showing him.

"Yes sir" Oh man when they were out of there he was so going to kill him, well maybe not kill but whatever he was going to do would hurt. Yeah hurt bad. It made him feel like he was freakin' twelve years old again, and his dad was ordering him around it just got him so pissed and he just wanted to yell. He knew why Xander was acting like he was, he needed everyone to believe he was Xander's son and no son would disrespect his father like that.

"If I may continue" Xander gave him a curt nod in reply. "Thank you. Dean also seemed to have a high fever when he was brought in. Actually I am not going to lie it was a very high fever and ironicaly it seems the only thing that saved him was his severe hypothermia. Now no more interuptions Sam or I will take up your fathers offer from before and I will sedate you" he stated when it looked like Sam was going to say something again. "Dean has been placed on fluids that will help to warm his body from the inside and there are heated blankets surrounding him so don't worry he is in good hands."

"Thanks Doc. So my brother will be okay?"

"We were able to fix him for the time being but Dean's body will have to repair itself. There is only so much we can do. He is on a ventalator right now to help him breathe while his body is making its own repairs."

"Thank you Dr. Duvall is there anything else I need to know about my son's condition?"

"So he will be fine right?"

"I do expect him to recover..."

"But?"

"But he may never regain full lung capacity on the right side, that means he may not be able to breathe properly again."

"What!?" If Dean couldn't breathe then..then he couldn't hunt he wouldn't be able to run away from the monsters they took out every day. If Dean couldn't hunt then there was no doubt in Sam's mind that he would think himself useless, hunting was the only thing Dean had ever done. It was the only life Dean knew and he wouldn't let his brother lose that no matter what.

"But as I said I do aspect him to make a full recovery"

"Thank you doctor I appreciate everything you have done for my boys."

"No thanks needed Mr. Johnson."

"Can I see him now?"

"Well his room is still being prepped and he is getting settled but once he is all ready I will have someone come get you."

"Okay thanks."

"No problem. Now you take it easy too you are still recovering from a concussion yourself and head injuries are nothing to mess around with."

"Will do doc, thanks." Oh if only he knew how often the Winchester family messed around with concussions.

"See Sam I told you Dean was going to be fine"

"Yeah, he is always fine"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later Sam stood outside Dean's room. Well he wasn't really standing more like sitting in a wheel chair since both the fine Dr. Duvall and Xander had insisted that he wasn't yet well enough to walk. Sam had only known the man for about two hours and he already hated him and it took a lot for Sam to truly hate someone but this man. Oh he pushed all the wrong buttons and it annoyed Sam to no end.

"You ready Sam?" his "dad" asked.

"Yea hiho silver away!" God Dean really is rubbing off on me.

"Okey Dokey" and with that Xander pushed open the door and they went inside.

"Oh god" Sam said upon seeing his brother once again lying in a hospital bed. He hated the sight and he hated how small and vulnerable it made him feel to see his big strong brother hooked up to a ventilator. Even though he knew Dean was going to be okay seeing him in a hospital bed brought back so many bad memories of hunts gone bad, mistakes that he had made that always ended up putting his brother in the hospital. Mistakes, accidents that never should have happened and it made Sam feel that protective brother instinct that Dean felt 24/7.

"Man Dean once you wake up we are so having a chick flick moment and you aren't going to stop it you here me?" And with that vow Sam took his brothers uncasted hand and waited for him to open his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A/N- Ok so I am not a doctor so not all the things in here are acurate. So I hope you liked the chapter and sorry it took so long but the stupid site wouldn't let me upload this for the longest time Sorry again. Review and tell me what you think :)


	10. Wait It's A Coma You Say?

Disclaimer -- Don't Own Any Of It Never Will, So Don't Get Mad. M'kay? Thanks

Sorry this took so long I broke my hand and it is hard to work around the cast.

A/N -- Quick question does anyone know what Dean's ringtone is in the show I heard it in No Exit and Born Under A Bad Sign and I love theguitar Riffs I just don't know what song it is can anyone halp me out ? If you can thanks it will be much appreciated!!

* * *

He stood in the snow watching from what seemed like a million miles away but what was really right in front of him. There was Sam his baby brother just sitting there in the car, his other baby, shivering, no Sammy I got you help I saved you didn't I? Then why are you still here Sammy I know I got you out. I didn't fail you did I? Then he looked back at the Impala and he saw that Sam wasn't even shivering anymore he was just sitting there lips blue leg still bleeding. No Sammy don't give up you hear me I will save you I promise you. Please don't leave me, please. Dean made his way over to the car, the car that would be his brothers tomb. No! No,no , no Sammy you will be okay. I promise I'll save you I will do what ever you want; you can drive, we can have all the chick-flick moments you want just please don't go. Stay with me Sammy please.

Dean again resumed his approach to the classic black car. Then he saw something that he hadn't noticed before there was a puddle just visible under the car in the snow. Oh God, NO! It was gas. There was a gas leak, he had to get his little brother out of there before something caught on fire and his brother was eaten by the greedy flames, just like everything else in his life. His mother was taken when he was younger and he was never the same. He used to be bright and happy all the time only worrying about his little brother and when he was going to play catch with his daddy next, but on that night when his mother was taken away from him he grew up. He became older and wiser and he knew it was his job to watch out for Sammy and his job to keep his family together. Then the fire, his great tormentor had taken away his baby brothers only chance at happiness, which in a way was his only chance at happiness also, because when Sam was happy he was happy. But when Sam was sad Dean felt all that pain but ten timesworse because he couldn't stop the pain like a good big brother should have. It was his fault that Sam suffered so he felt the same pain. When his dad had died that had been a devastating blow. There had been a fire burning in his body from that and it just hurt so much that he couldn't stand it and when he had burned his dads body the fire had gotten even worse. Dean hated fire, it was a demonic thing that shouldn't be allowed to exist, it just caused to much pain.

As he got closer to the car he saw a small spark of something, it looked like the engine was sparking. Shit he had to get Sam out of there now. He was five steps from the car when suddenly there was a huge spark and what happened next all seemed to be going in slow motion. He was about to reach for the handle on the passenger side door when the puddle of gas that had been leaking caught fire. He saw the puddle light and he saw his brother just laying there not knowing that he was about to be blown to bits and he saw that the fire was about to take the last thing he had left his life one of the only things he had ever been proud of. No Sammy !! Then Dean saw no more.

* * *

"Sam, Sam. Hey Sam you in there boy?" _Mm No I'm sleeping just go away, too tired._

"Come on Sam time to wake up. I got you something to eat then you can go right back to sleep."

Hm. Food, well I am kinda hungry and I better get something before Dean and his bottomless pit of a stomach eat all the food. Wait, Dean! Then it all came back to him the accident, Dean finding him in the snow, Dean going to get help in a blizzard, Xander finding him, the hospital Dean coming in, and then Dean being put into a coma.

"Sam?"

"Yea Xander I'm up, wadda you got"

"Damn kid you look like hell. I'll give you some money and you can get a motel or at least take the room that those nurses have been offering you."

"Sorry man but I don't swing that way and I just don't think you could afford me. Anyway, besides I think Dean might get jealous. I saw the way you carried him in you guys looked like a married couple, it was cute."

"Yea your right I should have thought about his feelings first, right, how insensetive of me. But seriously Sam I think you need some rest, you need to be well and good for when Dean wakes up."

"Yea When, When." _Not 'if', no way is it if. _

* * *

2 Days Earlier(Flashback)

"Hi Sam, how are you feeling" asked Dr. Duvall as he walked into his big brother's hospotal room.

"Well Doc I would be a whole lot better if my brother was awake"

"Yes well I think you would also be better if you got some sleep and some food"

"Yea, yea whatever man. Can you just tell me about my brother already 'cause I am getting pretty tired of this; if you sleep I'll tell you something game. Really not all that original."

"If you are quite finished Samuel I would like to tell you about your brother but you know if you want to continue brooding I can come back later."

"Wow you really sound like Dean he is always telling me to cheer up and not to brood. Can you just tell me whats wrong with him please."

Duvall saw the raw pain in eyes of the man sitting across from him and he heard the hurt uncertainty and agony in his voice. The man, hell he wasn't even a man, more like a kid that just wanted his big brother back and he wished he could just snap his fingers and give him what he wanted but it wasn't that easy. He couldn't just say everything was alright when Sam's brother was in a coma.

"So here is what is going on with your brother, you are aware that his lung collapsed and he needed surgery to fix it correct? Well it seems he isn't healing as well as he should be so we have put him into a medically induced coma so that he can heal properly and doesn't wake up before everything is fixed."

"Wait so you're saying you put Dean into a coma? But I don't understand aren't comas bad. I mean isn't that what happens to someone when they are really sick and dying? Dean isn't dying is he?"

"Well no, we are just trying to help him by putting him in a coma usally with medically induced comas they actually help the patient heal, and thats what we are trying to help Dean's body do."

"Wait but you said usally it helps them?"

"Yes well in some cases the patients, they don't react well to the drugs that keep them in a coma and it makes it so that they just can't wake up."

(End Flashback)

* * *

(Now)

The conversation that the doctor and him had two days ago haunted Sam. He couldn't stop thinking about the possiblity that Dean just wouldn't wake up. He couldn't even begin to fathom how his life would be just sitting always waiting for his brother to wake up. Even if the doctors told him and confirmed that he wouldn't wake up Sam just wouldn't be able to pull the plug on his brother no matter how bad things got or how long he had to wait Sam would never be able to give up on his big brother.

"So Sam what do you want hamburger or cheseburger? I was able to sneak some real food in. I thought you could use some instead of that nasty hospital food they been forcing down your gullet these past few days. "

"Um yea thanks I don't know whichever."

"C'mon Sam it ain't that hard just pick one." Sam had been like this since the doctor had just up and told him that there was a possibility that his brother would never wake up. It was a small chance yes but to Sam it didn't matter because the chance was still there and he just couldn't deal with it. Xander felt bad he really did, he had learned about Sam's family and how everyone he had ever loved had died in terrible accidents and he only had his brother left. He didn't want to be here and watch as the only thing in the kid's life was taken away but he just couldn't bare to leave him alone so he tried to do the next best thing and take his mind off his brother at least for a little while.

"Ok, hamburger please."

"Sure no problem."

"You know Sam you really do look like Hell. I mean I think you could give the Devil himself a run for his money."

"You have no idea." Sam mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"I said thats a good idea I'm running on empty here, but I just don't want to leave him. What if he wakes up while I'm gone and thinks I left him."

"Sam I promise you I will call you if anything happens."

"You sure?" he asked uncertainly looking at his brothers still form.

"Yes I'm sure now go get some sleep and shower, because boy you are stinking up the place. I am suprised that you brother hasen't woken up because of the smell alone."

"Ha yea." Sam laughed to keep from crying his brother was in a coma and he wasn't a doctor so he couldn't do anything about it.

"Sam don't worry it will all be fine. Your brother will fight for you, I know he will from what you told me about him and from the short amount of time I was with him I could tell he loves you so much and he will never let go if it means leaving you alone."

" I know, he is a stubborn bastard but I am greatful for it." Sam was greatful for Dean's bullheadedness, sometimes it was terrible like when they were on a hunt and Dean would get hurt then refuse to let Sam take care of him. Or when Dean was at a bar and just didn't want to leave, or when Sam did the research and was sure of what they were hunting but he didn't listen, or when Dean insisted on checking out a hunt without him and getting himself in trouble. Other then all those times though Sam loved Dean's stubborness it was what kept him alive for so long in their line of work and what made him Dean.

"Ok now you really gotta go kid I can't stand the smell anymore."

Sam left with a nod and didn't even bother correcting him for the 'kid' comments.

* * *

It was hard to breathe. It was the first thing he noticed and the terrible feeling that something just wasn't right was close to follow. He opened his eyes to see his dad standing there in front of him.

"Dad?" He asked and when there wasn't an answer right away he spoke again. "Dad, you okay?"

"Fine Dean, I'm fine but your brothers not." Then John steped back and to the side to reveal a still form lying on the ground. It almost looked as if he was sleeping but Dean knew better he was smarter than that. Sammy was dead.

"Dad! What the Hell happened ?" he shouted in despair " Oh God Sammy!"

"You Dean, you happened. Your brother is dead, Dean dead and it is all your fault"

"Wh- what do you mean what happened"

"Well Dean you failed thats what happened. You failed to protect Sammy you failed to be a good son."

"But da-" But Dean wasn't allowed to say anything further his dad wouldn't or didn't want ot hear it.

"No Dean you don't even get to call me your father because no son of mine would allow their little brother to get hurt. You know that Sam is more important than you he always has been Dean and it is your job to protect him."

"Come on dad this isn't you talking please I - I don't know what is even going on here please dad Sammy can't be dead."

"He is Dean and and you killed him. It's all your fault."

"N-no god please." He walked over to the body lying on the ground unmoving and couldn't help it when his knees went weak and he fell to the ground next to his baby brother, his dead baby brother.

"Oh god Sammy I am so sorry, so, so sorry that I wasn't here to save you I should have been. Please forgive me." Dean reached down to brush the bangs out of his brothers face but as he reached down Sam's eyes suddenly popped open.

"Holy shit Sammy! You are okay" As soon as the words left his lips he regreted them because he hadn't had a chance to see the color of Sam's eyes right away but now he did and they were a sickly shade of pale white, his eyes were dead.

"No Dean I'm not okay thanks to you, you killed me you let that Yellow Eyed Bastard get to me and he killed me Dean. It hurt so bad Dean, the Demon tore at my heart and ripped at my insides. It killed me slowly all becaues you weren't good enough."

"No Sammy" It came out as a whisper.

"Yes Dean. It is all your fault now that dad doesn't have a son and that I can never have a normal life."

"B - but he still has me Sammy and I can still save you there are ways. Come on man with all the stuff we know there has to be a way."

"No Dean dad doesn't have you he never had you. You know I was always his favorite he would always talk about me and talk to me like a human being, but you, you he only ordered around like a little soldier to do his bidding and protect his favorite son. But you failed at the only thing he ever thought you could do Dean, you let me die, I am ashamed to call you my brother."

"Sammy please..."

"No Dean" His father had decided to rejoin the converstation now, probably just to taunt him more just as his little brother was.

"Sam's right and you know it. He has aways been the best son a father could ask for you were just there I am so dissapointed in you Dean. I wish you were dead instead of Sam."

"No please I'm sorry I'll do better, please, please please. . . "

* * *

Something was happening, the heart monitor was beating like crazy and all the machines were making all sorts of noises he just didn't understand, Xander was no doctor and he just couldn't keep up so he did the only thing he knew how to do; he yelled for help. 

"Help, please someone something is wrong." Then doctors and nurses came running in and circled around Dean.

"Sir I need you to step back please you need to let us do our job."

"Wait what is going on is he okay whats happening?"

"We don't know sir we can't help him if you don't let us work on him properly."

"Okay but please once you know anything come find me, I need to know."

"Yes sir now please let us find out what is wrong with him."

"Okay, Okay I'm going." Xander walked out of the room and into the waiting room he had to call Sam.

"Xander" Damn it, he thought speak of the devil. How could he sneak up on him like that when he was squeaking on those crutches.

"Xander whats going on why aren't you in the room with Dean? Why aren't you in there with him? Did something happen?"

"Umm I - Sam listen I was just sitting in there and then everything stared beaping and they kicked me out. Sam I'm sorry I don't know what happened."

"Oh god Dean. I was only gone for a little while it's all my fault he must have realized that I left and now he is hurting and it is all my fault." Everyhting was slowly closing in on him Dean was in pain possibly dying in a hospital room where his brother the only family he had left went and took a shower. God, was a shower more important then his older brother. It was getting harder to see and breathe everything was painfully constricted, Sam could no longer think staright, the only thing passing through his mind were thoughts of Dean.

"Sam!? Sam!? Talk to me kid can you here me!? I need you to take a deep breath Sam, listen please you need to breathe."

Sorry Xander, it hurts too much Dean's gone and it is my fault I just let this happen.

"Come on Sam you are no good to Dean like this he needs you up and about please Sam just breathe."

"C-can't hurts c-c-can't" Sam was stuttering over his words his breath not coming in large enough supplies to speak normally. "Help me someone please help he just collapsed." Xander yelled to a doctor who saw the comoiton that him and Sam were making.

"What happened?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know one minute we were talking about the condition of his brother the next he is gasping for breath and I can't get him to open his eyes."

"Don't worry we will take care of him."

Xander hadn't even noticed that there were more doctors crowding around him all to take care of Sam.

"Will he be okay?"

"Don't worry sir we will take care of him."

* * *

Xander was sitting in Sam and Dean's room, he had made the nurses put the brothers in the same room so that they could be together. It had taken a lot of convincing but finally he had told them it would be better for the brothers health if they were together. At that the doctors had readily complied on the condition that if one was to wake up they were not allowed out of bed, and Xander had agreed. So there he sat just listening to Dean's heart monitor and Sam's breathing. He also knew that Sam should be waking up soon so he decided to help the kid wake up. 

"Hey Sam can you hear me?" Sam's eyelids flickered but then went still again, but his breathing pattern changed just as if he was waking from a deep slumber not a drug induced sleep.

"Sam kid you awake?" Another flicker and this time he saw a flash of gray-green before the lids concealed it again.

"Hmm, what did I say about you calling me kid." Sam awoke to an all to familiar voice that wasn't Dean's. What did he have to do to get rid of that guy sure he was helpful and okay he had saved Sam and Dean's asses but he always seemed to be around bugging him and it was definetly annoying.

"Yea sorry 'bout that but you lost the privalige of telling me what to do when you had a panick attack. I know those things can be serious but man it was just funny your face? Ha! Lets just say you gave all the doctors a good laugh."

Teasing, teasing Xander could do it was almost the only way he knew how to buffer pain and drama through humor.

"Haha you are the definition of hilarity. Did I tell you that you are exactly like Dean always the humor and dumb jokes it annoys me when it is coming from him so it is very annoying coming from you so please, just stop okay? Thanks." Sam was being a bitch as Dean would say or maybe he would ask if he wanted some Midol because he just had to be pmsing, but once again Sam was painfully reminded that Dean wouldn't be able to make any jokes for awhile not until he woke up.

"Jeez Sam calm down okay no need to bite my head off. I know that you are upset about Dean right now but he is going to be okay, Sam you hear me? He will be fine."

"Yea, yea thats what everybody keeps saying but I know of a guy who came in for foot fungus and came out with no limbs. All the doctors would say were that there were complications, some crazy complications."

"Listen Sam this isn't like that okay? Dean will be fine and so will you once he wakes up you'll see, you'll see."

* * *

"Hey Sam how you feeling?" It was a few hours after his last conversation with Xander. After that the older man had left not saying where he was going only saying that he would be back later. 

"Fine Duvall thanks." He gave short clipped answers to the doctor, too annoying to get into a real conversation with.

"Well that is good you gave your father quite a scare before, he was very worried about you, I bet he still is you need to take it easy until you heal completly."

"Uh-hu I hear ya doc, so what no bungy jumping, or how about sky-diving now that would be fun."

"Now Sam this is serious if you don't rest now then I won't let you see Dean when he wakes up."

"Wait he's waking up?"

"Well I have decided that he is healing up nicley and it won't be a danger if we took him off the drug keeping him under. When we take the drug away the exact time he wakes up will be up to Dean."

Dean was waking up soon he was excited, no he was thrilled he would finally get to see his brothers eyes open, finally get to hear his voice and listen to his jokes, he was seriously getting tired of Xander's poor imitations. He missed Dean sorely, it hurt phycially to not have Dean up and about Sam was so used to his presence he wanted him to wake up right away.

"So it could still be awhile until your brother actually wakes up but he will be able to."

"Thanks doc I really appreciate you helping me and my brother."

"Well Sam I can't really say it was a pleasure you boys have been running me ragged, I swear there hasn't been anyone in here that has gotten into more troule then you and your brother."

"What can I say trouble always seems to find me and Dean." And boy was that the understatement of the year, but Sam had hope now and hope could go a long way.

* * *

There were people talking all around him, about him, to him but he couldn't really make anything out. It was as if he was under water or he had in some cruddy head phones trying to listen to music to block Sam out. The voices kept coming in and out like a broken radio and damn that better not be the Impala's radio cause if it was then he was gonna kill someone. What the hell were those freaking voices saying his head hurt too much to understand. 

"So he ... e alright?" Everything was fuzzy coming in and out but he could hear some of it.

"... Should be f..ne ... wake ... soon" Jesus would someone tune the stupid station already this conversation seemed interesting

"Good" Well he heard that one fine enough but that was the last thing he heard as everything, all the noise, was fading out again.

* * *

"He should be waking up soon Sam the drugs have been completly taken away but exactly when he wakes up is still up to him. All you can do is sit and wait for him to wake up, keep talking to him let him know your there for him." 

"I am always there for him no matter what."

"Well good then just make sure he knows that keep talking, hold his hand or something, anything Sam just be there for him."

"Yea...Yea I can definetley do that."

* * *

There were voices again but now they weren't as fuzzy as before he could almost make out most of what was being said. 

"Hey Dean how you feeling man?" Sammy that you man oh please let it be you, please don't be dead I don't want you to be dead.

"Listen I really need you to wake up now okay? I miss your smart ass remarks, yea I know I never thought I'd be saying that one either. Really dude, I miss you and you really got to check out some of these nurses you know I don't think you get the best experience of a sponge bath in a coma. See man I need you, my poor excuse for humor is even killing me. Oh and Xander, dude seriously his humor is just a cheap knock-off compared to yours but he is trying I guess thats all I can ask for. Please Dean you gotta wake up soon, please."

I wish I could Sammy but it's so hard I just can't make it back I need help man come on help me out of this.

* * *

"Sam, come on son you need to go get something to eat" Duvall pleaded for the fourth time in the last hour. Sam had been sitting at Dean's bedside from the time he told Sam that Dean could wake up soon. He hadn't moved to eat or even use the bathroom, the kid was going to waste away waiting for his brother to wake up. 

"No Dean's gonna wake up soon I'm sure of it and I have to be here when he wakes up."

"Sam you have to go to the cafeteria and get some food and then you are going to shower, then and only then you can come back to see your brother."

"No but I have to stay to wait for Dean to wake up."

"Sam I am ordering you and if you don't listen then I am going to have to get security here to take you there yourselves."

"Oh come on doc this isn't cool this is my brother we are talking about."

"Sorry Sam but I am not backing down."

"Fine but once I'm done I am not leaving until he wakes up ."

"Fine Sam now go take care of yourself so you can take care of your brother when he wakes up."

* * *

The vocies were back again but they were fuzzy like the first time he had heard them and boy was this getting annoying, would someone pick a friggin' frequency and stick with it already. He hated not being able to hear everything that was going on. 

". . . Fine but . . I'm leaving . . "

Wait, no don't leave talk to me please, god please don't leave.

"Fine . . . go . . ."

No don't tell him to go, stay I don't want to be alone please come back, but then the vocies were gone and he was alone. He was alone for awhile the only sounds a distant beeping maybe the voice left because something bad had happened, maybe it wasn't that the voice didn't want to see him anymore, maybe the voice was mad that he couldn't wake up and open his eyes. And maybe just maybe if he woke up then he would make the voice happy and it would come back and talk more he already missed it. It was decided he was going to wake up no matter how hard it was.

* * *

His eyes seemed to weigh . . . well too much to lift, he wasn't aware of anything else yet he wasn't awake enough the only thing he could concentrate on was trying to open his eyes. He got one eye half open only to have an feeling of being choked to slam into him like a frieght train, he couldn't breathe. Dean also noticed in the breif moment he opened his eyes that there was no one in his room, no one there, no one to save him from choking to. No one to keep him from dying alone. Damn he couldn't breathe so he tried to go for the thing obstructiong his throat but he just couldn't get his hands to cooperate with his arms later after he started breathing again he would make his hands get along with his arms maybe send them to consuling, yea that would work. Suddenly there was movement around him and noises, but all he could hear was the dull roar in his ears but he did hear one voice above all the other noises. 

"Dean, Dean don't fight it let the tube breathe for you please Dean just relax, relax."

That was the voice that was Sam he plan worked he came back. He tried to talk but his words didn't seem to want to come out he tried to reasure Sammy and tell him something smart to make him smile but his throat still had something abstructing it and he still couldn't breathe. _Help me Sammy._

"Dean listen to me son you need to take a deep breath and release on three okay?" the doctor asked. Dean could barley manage a nod in response.

"Okay, one . . . two . . . three!" There was a gasp, a tug, a gurgling noise, and a painful sounding cough and Dean could almost breathe again. Once the tube was out a doctor quickly came over with an oxygen face mask but Dean fought it trying to talk to his brother.

"Sammy..." It came out as a weak whisper a tone of voice that Dean didn't even recognize as his own.

"Sir you have to calm down and let us put the mask on it is hard for you to breathe right now, you just woke up from a coma and you are still weak."

"Wha ?" Coma what the hell no way there was no way. "Sam?"

"Dean don't worry man I'm right here." Sam said pushing past the nurses holding his brother down he needed Dean to see him, he needed Dean to calm down.

" Sammy where?" Dean was so confused he didn't know where he was how he got there all he knew was that Sammy was there.

"Sam we are going to have to ask you to step back please we need to help Dean." The very persistant Duvall said

"Like hell, he needs me."

"Okay someone call security and get a sedative for Dean he isn't cooperating."

"What wait no you can't do that he just woke up just let me stay with him he will calm down, please?" Sam couldn't leave Dean he had just woke up from a coma for god's sake and they were trying to make him leave Dean alone. Well no way was that happening.

"Sorry Sam, ah yes security take this young man out of here and don't let him back in until I come get him please." Said the lead doctor Duvall when the guards got there. "Don't worry Dean!" Sam cried as he was being pushed out of the room "I'll be back soon man."

That was the last reasureance Dean heard before he was sedated for his own good.

* * *

**__**

A/N --Ok so this is the next chapter and I know you all probably thought that it would have the ultimate shick-flick moment in it but it was only a few minor ones so far but the next chapter will have the ultimate chick-flick moment and maybe a hug because we all love those. I can't wait till next season omg the finale was awsome so crazy good job Dean way to kill the YED anyway back to the story. Tell me what you think leave reviews PM me whatever just gimme some feedback next chapter should end it and it should be the hardest to write so I need some feedback Please and Thanks!!!


	11. Dude You're Such A Girl

Disclaimer - don't own anything here

No beta for this chapter my usual beta went on vacation if anyone wants to take over for a little while, while she is out I would appreciate it!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was furious. How dare those doctors deny him accsess to his brother when he had just woken up from a coma and was lost and confused as hell. Couldn't they see that Dean needed Sam to be there for him to relax even the tinyest bit, the oldest Winchester always had to know that Sam was safe before he even let a doctor _near _him. Sam hated the way he did that but admirded it at the same time he was a loving brother with a selfish hero complex. He couldn't stop pacing waiting always with the freaking waiting he was getting tired of it, one day he was going to make doctors wait for him, make them spend hours in the waiting room. It was a good thing he got a walking shoe for his cast or there would be nothing left of it. He swore he was going to wear a hole in the floor with all of his pacing, it was usally Dean pacing while he was doing the research, he would walk back and forth trying to annoy Sam while he was getting info on their next job. Thst is how the doctor found him trying to dig a hole ot china without using a shovel.

"Hey Sam did you get over your little temper tantrum?" the arrogant doctor asked giving Sam a small forced smile.

"Oh yea Doc the way you just kicked me out of my brothers room, man that really just cooled me off." replied Sam in a voice absolutley dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes well Sam it was for you and your brother's own health, if you had stayed in there any longer then you and your brother would have became worked up and you both could have had a relapse."

"Yea, yea relapse shmlapse, I don't really care. What I care about is that you kicked me out of my brothers room when he _needed me_ the most, when he had just woken up from a coma and was hurting, I just can't _believe_ you did that. It is just insane." Sam stated in utter disgust for the man standing in front of him, even if that said man had saved Dean's life and maybe saved him from having a relapse.

"Sam I am sorry you feel that way really I am, but I did what I did for you health, now I really would like your forgiveness but I don't need it to continue to help your brother." And it was said in the most sincere voice that Sam couldn't help but feel at least a little bit bad.

"I'm sorry too I don't mean to be a pest or anything but my brother is always there for me and I want to be there for him also."

"You know Sam may be ready for a peace offering but I don't think I am you know your brother has a pretty strong right hook for a sick and sedated guy."

"Wait what he hit you?" asked Sam disbelievingly his brother amazed even him sometimes.

"Well as I was administering the sedetive he was very upset that I made you leave so he showed his displeasure, with force."

"Wow, I can totally see him doing that" He said with a laugh at his brother's audacity, "He really got you good right, you know now that you mention it I can see the bruise forming right there." He laughed in the doctors face all memories of an apology forgotten.

"Yes well I am glad that you enjoyed it because I surley didn't and I don't think it helped your brother any." Doctor Duvall said annoyed that the younger man was making fun of him.

Sam gave a skeptical look. "Really how can a punch hurt him? I think it just hurt your pride doc."

Duvall took the clipboard out from under his and flipped through the different pages on it scanning it for information. "Well he pulled some of the stiches in his head, which I might add is a painstaking process to fix, it also probably didn't help his ribs any so that is how it hurt your brother."

"Doc, you can't be serious. . . . really. . . you are seriously holding a grudge about this, you don't have any sense of humor."

The doctor gave Sam a withering look showing that he clearly wasn't amused. "I guess not Sam but anyway, I came to tell you that if you can behave I will let you see your brother when he wakes up."

"Yea sure Duvall I'll be a good wittle boy." Sam said in a childish voice.

The doctor gave an exasperated sigh and continued on trying not to show anymore annoyance at the young man before him. "Yes Sam I will come and get you when he wakes up."

"Hey how come I can't come now it's not fair." he sounded like a petulant six year old but he didn't really care he wanted to see his brother.

"Well when he wakes up he will be examined, to make sure he didn't hurt anything else during his episode. Then I will have someone come get ou as soon as it is done."

"This sucks out loud." Sam mumbled to himself.

"You sound like my grandson and he is 12"

"Must be a smart 12 year-old then." Sam said defiantley.

"I'll have someone come get you when Dean is awake." Duvall stated and walked away leaving Sam alone to think about his brother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were people around him talking to him telling him something . . . something what were they saying? He tried to lift his arms to reach out and find the voice because if he couldn't see it then he wanted to at least feel who was around him, but as he tried to move his arms he realised that he could only get them a few inches before their acsent was stopped ruffly by. . . were those cuffs?

"Dean . . .Dean?" _Hm well that was his name now what did they want._

"Dean I need you to open your eyes now okay can you do that?" _Well umm I don't know sounds kinda hard._

_"_I know it might be hard Dean but I need you to open your eyes alright son." _Damn well aren't you persistant, who the hell are you anyway?_

"Come on Dean I'm your doctor and once you open your eyes I can check you out, and you can see your brother." _Sammy well why didn't you just say so in the first place._

His eyes seemed to weigh a ton altough they were not as heavy as the last time he woke up which he barley remembered, the only thing he did recall about that time was slugging the doctor in the jaw. Now that had been fun the look on that guys face man it had been priceless, well he should have known not to keep Dean from his little brother. He also could just recall a strange panicing feeling of not being able to breathe, having something abstructing his throat so that air was impossible to gain other than that nothing.

He went back to the task of trying to open his eyes so that the doctor would get off his back and go get Sammy. His eyes rolled around in his head and gave him the sensation of going upside down in a roller-coaster, god he hated those things. Finally he got his eyes to stop doing roller-coaster flips and got them to open to mere slits. Once that happened boy, did he regret it the bright white lights of the hospital burned his retinas and he wanted nothing more then to go back to the darkness where there wasn't this harsh light burning thruogh his head. However the doctor would have none of it, once he saw the golden green of Dean's eyes he laid a hand on the young man's forehead, and gently lifted his eyelids back so the pupils could be seen. Dean groaned and tried to close his eyes, not liking the doctors painful intrusion.

"Good Dean, good job now just keep those eyes open I need to check your pupils okay? Just keep those eyes open."

"Mm noo..." He moaned pitifully not wanting to keep his eyes open any longer.

"Yes Dean just a little longer and then you can go back to sleep and then see your brother. How does that sound?" The doctor was patronizing him treating him like a child so he was going to act like one just out of spite.

"Nooo..." He said again drawing out the word like a child refusing to bathe or do homework.

"Dean you can either open your eyes for me and then I can let you see Sam or you can just sit there and I will still examine you but then you will be given a sedative. Which one would you prefer sir?"

"Ex. . .amine me that sou. . .nds so . . . dirty. . . and these. . things. . . " he said indicating the retraints with a slight tug." . . . they are pretty kin. . .ky." It took a lot of energy to round that joke up and it took all his breath away but it felt better to be like himself again.

"Very good Dean now just open your eyes okay?"

Dean reluctently opened his eyes, but not to quickly because he didn't want to the doctor to think he was in charge, he had to keep the guy on his toes. The examination consisted of the doctor checking his eyes for reaction to light, making sure the stiches in his head weren't infected or too swollen, making sure the swelling in his arm hadn't gone down too much that the cast had to be changed, and all the other normal things like temperature.

"So. . . doc will I ev. . .er see you ag . . . again? I mean will you call me, you have my num. .ber right?" the words were still weak and breathy but getting stronger the longer he was awake.

"Very funny Dean, I will have someone get Sam in here okay?"

"Sammy?" he asked disbelievingly were they finally going to let him see his brother?

"Yes Sam but I don't want you to exert yourself and you must keep this in." he stated indicating the nasal cannula that Dean was tugging and rubbing at obviously showing his discomfort.

"Aww come on doc do I got to?"

"Well it is either that or you can wear an oxygen mask which would make it very hard for you to talk to your brother." Dean just shook his head relenting letting the doctor fix the nasal thingy whatever the name was that was shoved up his nose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Johnson, come on you can see your brother now." Sam jumped up as soon as the nurse can to see him, anxious to get to his brother as soon as possible.

"Where is he?" did he sound as anxious as he felt, god he hoped not he didn't want to sound desperate even though in reality he was. The sitting and waiting was all too similar to the time he had waited for Dean to wake up from his coma induced by Demon torture and a car accident, and that was a time that Sam did not need to be reminded of.

"If you will just follow me, I will take you to his room." Sam just nodded in reply.

Sam walked roboticaly behind the nurse. She was an older woman, larger than average in size with a blank face and stern eyes. He was brought out of his thoughts when he almost walked into a man pushing an empty wheelchair, he murmered an apology and almost ran into the nurse leading him not realising she had stopped.

"This his room?" he asked indicating with a nod of his head to the door they were standing outside of.

"Yes" she replied and Sam went to move past her to her brother, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Before you go in there are some rules." Sam nodded his head in understanding. "Your brother may be sleeping so if he is do not wake him, if he isn't then you may talk to him but if he seems to be getting tired then tell him to sleep, if he refuses press the call button and someone will come give him something to help him rest."

"Okay seems simple enough" said Sam working to move past the nurse but she wasn't done yet and wouldn't let him by.

"When you go in you might be upset to see he is in restraints. . . " she put up a hand to stop the outburst that she knew would come from Sam and continued. " Now the reason he has those on is to stop him from hurting anymore of his nurses or doctors you can't take them off, also if he is complaining to you about nasal cannula you must know that you can not take it out, it is for his own good. Those are the rules and if you can abide by them then you can see your brother."

"Sure, fine, whatever just let me see him."

"Okay, okay." She relented relinquishing her position in front of the door so Sam could get past.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Sam was in the room he took a seat and placed it next to his brother's bed, Dean's eyes were closed so he went to take his hand.

"Boo! You know it's a good thing you weren't the doctor." Dean said with a smirk and one eye peeked open. Sam jumped up clearly suprised that Dean was awake, all Dean did was laugh at his brother's fright.

"Dude you totally just screamed like a girl. I didn't think someone could jump that high."

"Shut up Dean I wasn't scared there was something on my pants." Sam lied trying to hide his smirk.

"Oh yea Sammy like I'm gonna buy that one." Dean laughed but it turned into a cough that he couldn't seem to control. He couldn't breathe and there was a burning fire in his chest from his broken ribs.

"Hey easy Dean easy there brother." Sam put a pillow on Dean's chest and quicly wentto remove the restraints from his arms, not caring about what the nurse had said.

"Deep even breaths man take it slow." Once the restraints were removed Dean grabbed the pillow from his younger brother's hands and held it tightly against his chest.

"You alright man?" Sam asked when Dean's coughing seem to have subsided.

"Yea. . . m'fi. . .ne." He replied out of breath.

"No man I don't think you are you have gotta stop doing this it's . . . it's gonna _kill_ you."

"Sam come on man I don't-"

Sam cut him off before he could finish his protest. "Yes Dean you do." Sam said knowing the exact protest Dean was going to make. "You always think that I can't take care of myself, but dammit Dean I can you don't always have to put yourself in danger just to save me. Don't deny it man it is what you do."

"You know what Sammy you are right I would do anything to save you man. . . I- I can't lose you." God Dean hated these stupid chick-flick moments but Sam always seemed to want to ahve one.

"And what Dean you think that I could lose you. Do you think that I don't care just as much about you? Cause that isn't how it is, I love you just as much as you love me okay so this whole 'I gotta save Sammy even if it means risking my own life' isn't going to work."

"You know Sam sometimes I can help but feel like you don't care as much as I do and whenever I think about it, it hurts so bad that I can barley take it." He said on the verge of tears_. Damn Sam and his chick-flick moments. _"When you left for Stanford, well you probably wouldn't believe it but . . . when you left see dad he. . .he blamed me for it. I - well - when he said it I don't know I kinda believed him, I - I thought that I hadn't been good enough. Sometimes after hunts he would go out and get drunk because he missed you man, he missed you so damn much no matter what he said. He was proud of you man he wanted you to know that but he just didn't know how to tell you. Well anyway he would yell and scream at evething and everyone including me he would say some things like ' why did you let him leave? ', ' why did you have to plan something so stupid?' I couldn't stand it. After a while I started to believe it I thought that you left 'cause I wasn't good enough and you know what? When dad left it just made me believe it even more."

Sam couldn't take this anymore he had to stop this stupid notion Dean had in his head head that he wasn't good enough. _Damn what did dad do to him. _"Dean stop."

"No Sam your the one who always wants to talk so let me finish. I went on hunts and man was I reckless, I didn't have anyone so I didn't really care about anything anymore, then when dad was gone for so long I took a chance to feel . . . I don't know important again. But you almost refused again and you know what I said back in Stanford was true I could do this alone but man. . .I don't want to."

There was a long pause where neither Sam nor Dean said anything. Sam not wanting to break the silence and possibly what was left of his brother. Dean trying to figure out what he was going to say next. After a while Dean finally broke the silence with barley whispered words, but they didn't need to be loud, Sam heard them anyway.

"Sammy? Do you get it now man that is why I always put you before me, because then somewhere in my mind it makes it so that you won't leave again because I will be good enough. And damnit Sammy you can't take that away from me please man. I - its just since dad died you are all I got left and I couldn't stand to lose you."

Sam stayed silent for a minute, thinking of exactly the way to reasure his brother. There were so many things he could say like ' Dean don't be stupid ' or ' Dean dad was crazy you are the best big brother ever ' but instead he dicded on a combination of the two and a little extra.

"Dean dude hey look at me." Sam insisted when Dean refused to meet his eyes. "You're the best big brother _ever_ I don't think anyone could do it better than you. When I left the only reason and I mean only reason I left was because I wanted to further my education, you know be the geek boy you know and love today, I didn't leave because of you, Hell man I wanted _you_ to come _with me_. But Dean really you have to stop risking your life for me I can take care of myself you know, I mean I will always need you to be there for me but maybe just once or twice let _me _take care of _you._ Please man I can't keep seeing you like this one day you are gonna give me a heart attack or something." Sam laughed without any real humor behind it.

"Sammy I - I'm sorry" Dean didn't feel bad for saving Sam he never did even if he got hurt in the process but he did regret that his actions had caused his little brother pain anyway, maybe not physically but emotionally.

"Yea man I know and next time you will be sorry too, but please bro try to mean it this time." Sam begged he couldn't stand Dean eing hurt anymore.

"Sam" but Sam silenced him by grabbing his arm and giving him a hug, he didn't care if his big brother hated these moments he had almost lost him, again.

"Sam, ugh Sammy man your sasquatch hands are crushing me dude le' go." His ribs were being crushed and all his air was being cut off, but it was okay becasue the hug made his baby brother feel better so he let it go.

"Dude seriously Sammy I need you to let go man." Okay now it was getting hard to breathe.

"Oh yea man sorry." Sam pulled back with a embarrased look on his face he was going all red, he couldn't believe he had just hugged his brother the ' no chick-flick moment', 'Mocho Man', Dean was going to make fun of him for a while.

"Well Sammy you were right about one thing you are a geek-boy " Dean gave a sly smile. Trust him to bust up any emotional moment.

Sam was about to say someting more when there was a knick at the door. Sam panicked and hurried to fix the restraints on Dean's wrists thinking that maybe the doctor or nurse was coming in. Dean showed his appreciation by giving Sam's hand a half-hearted swat and a mumbled 'dude' before Sam could fix him with a glare of his own and put the restraints on. As soon as the restraints were fixed the door opened and a figure walked in. A familiar figure.

"Hey boys how you doing?" Xander said with a cheeky smile.

"Xander?" It was said simultaneously both boys looking at eachother as if to say ' dude I was talking '.

"Yea what you miss me." He asked smugly.

"Well no, I mean yea, umm wait what happened to you?" Sam stumbled over his questions and then looked at his brother embarassed yet again at the smile he saw there.

"Well Sam I went to do your brother here a favor." said Xander still smug.

"Oh yea?" Asked Dean intrigued.

"Yea. Well you see I think I remember you two being in some sort of car accident, and you know an accident usally involves a car."

"Oh Shit Sammy the Impala." He had totally forgot about it he couldn't believe he had forgotten about his baby, he had been in a coma but that wasn't an excuse.

"Mmhm thats what I thought so you will be glad to hear that I left it out in the snow for you to pick up later."

"Wait what !?" Dean yelled outraged this man was just teasing about his baby right? Oh god he couldn't think about her out there all alone and cold it reminded him too much of how Sammy and him had been.

"Dean calm down man he's just kidding right Xander?" Sam placated not wanting to get his brother worked up.

"Well I couldn't get it out of there Sam sorry." Xander said in a falsely pleasent tone.

"Sam get me a gun I'm taking this guy out for mistreatment of my baby." Dean said in a frighteningly calm voice.

"Jeez Dean-o chill I was just kidding. Your Impala is in a shop down the street getting and new windsheild, bumper, and paint job cortusey of yours truly." He said with a victorious smile.

Dean sighed in relief. "Oh thank god man you had me going for a minute. I was totally terrified."

Dean was on the mend his car was being fixed and his baby brother was no longer emotionally crippled because of the accident. Dean sighed in content he was getting tired again but he didn't want to sleep just yet, Sam deserved a little more teasing for the whole ' there was something on my pants ' excuse he was totally scared. Now if only he could get those restraints off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N Okay so this is where I planned on having this end but there will be a Epilogue So just tell me what you think REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS Yeaa!!! I need 'em **_


	12. Glue Is Awsome! Sneak Preview

Disclaimer --- Don't own never will so don't sue M'Kay

**__**

Last Chapter Guys but don't forget I have a preview of my next story at the end Reviews are appreciated!!

Still no beta till my usual beta gets back from vaction so don't kill me for any mistakes

* * *

(2 Days Later)

"Come on Sammy" Dean begged for the upteenth time "Lets get out of here, this place is boooring." he drew out the last word to annoy his brother.

"Dean I told you, the doc said you still have to get a few more tests done, then we can 'blow this popsicle stand' as you said it before." Sam mocked his brothers words from the previous conversation about trying to get out of the hospital.

"This totally sucks dude I hate this doctor, I should lay one on him again." He said smirking at the memory, or fragments of memories he had from when he woke up the first time.

"Dude you do that again and next time they'll cuff you to the bed." Yesterday the doctor had said that if Dean promised to behave then the restraints could be taken off but if he tried anthing else they would get police issued handcuffs, to which Dean responded ' oh yea doc I always knew you were into the kincky stuff '. Sam shook his head at the memory his brother was shameless at the best times.

"Yea, yea man those were just empty threats, he was just pissed. Did you see the size of that bruise on his cheek dude that thing rock totally worth having the restraints for three days." Although it had been annoying to be tied up for that long he couldn't even ich his own nose, Sam had also been kicked out except for when a doctor or nurse was in the room so he wouldn't let Dean out. It was like he was in prison, and the mean ass warden was Dr. Duvall.

"Dean, do you mind if I go with Xander to get your car? He told me that it was finished and I don't want to leave it in the shop for too long don't want it to rust." Sam said teasing Dean.

"My baby is not an it Sammy, you will refer to the Impala as 'her' or you'll be in the trunk from now on."

"Oh I am so afraid Dean do want me to put gas in _it's _trunk or do you want me to just drive _it _over." Sam replied a huge grin on his face.

"Why you little, I'm gonna get you." Dean said with real threat in his voice. It actually scared Sam so he gave a quick smug smile, knowing his brother wouldn't be able to to do anything in a hospital bed, then ran out of the room with a shouted farewell because . . . well you just never knew with Dean.

* * *

"So Dean you ready to take some tests?" Asked the Doctor Duvall as he walked in the room followed by a nurse. 

"Nah not today doc not in the mood."

"Well I guess we could come back tomarrow but then you would have to wait another day. . ."

Dean relented damn he hated this doctor. He just wanted to wring his. .

"Dean! Would you listen I am trying to tell you what tests we are going to be done on you." Duvall said angry Dean hasn't been listening to him when he had started talking.

Dean smiled, he wasn't afraid or friends this guy so he wasn't going to pretend to be. "Yea, yea I hear ya doc." he said arrogantly.

The doctor shook his head at the man before him. "Okay then you will have to do a breathing test to see how your lungs are doing." The doctor went on to explian all the details of the procedure, how Dean would have to breathe into a sort of tube for as long as he could to test his lung capacity.

When he was done explaining it Dean couldn't help but make another joke. So he said in a childish hopefull voice. "Gee doc I hope I pass."

Duvall practically growled, he couldn't wait until this man and his brother were out of his care, they were too much trouble. "Alright then Dean I will leave you with the nurse now, just make sure you listen and do what she says." Then he walked out the door.

"So Mr. Nurse where do we start." Dean smirked.

The nurse looked unamused. "Come with me." He grabbed a wheelchair from the other side of the room and motioned for Dean to get in.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." he groaned, Dean Winchester did not do wheelchairs.

The other man just smiled and when Dean finally got in wheeled him off to the testing room.

* * *

Sam hot back into the hospital and didn't see Dean in his room he panicked. He almost went on a rampage looking for his brother, but then he remembered the tests Dean was just being taken for some tests to be run. So he sat in his room waiting for his big brother to come back. He had just been about to get up to get a magazine or something to when his brother strolled in, or well rolled in. The younger Winchester couldn't believe it, his brother was in a wheelchair being rolled in by an orderly. 

"Dude quit staring or I will come over there and smack you." It was an empty threat and said with a small laugh so Sam couldn't say he was too scared.

"Oh Dean I am so scared I'm shaking, or maybe I'm just laughing at the fact that my fearless brother needs to be pushed around in a wheelchair" Dean just narrowed his eyes and glared. The orderly pushed the chair next to the bed to allow Dean easy accsess, but it was still hard for Dean to get into bed and Sam was tempted to help but he didn't want the wrath of Dean Winchester so he sat back and gritted his teeth.

"Better be careful Sammy or you might chip some teeth." Dean stated noticing the tight hold his brother had on his teeth.

" Oh yea right." Sam said relinqusing the tight hold he had on his teeth.

"So Sammy how's my baby?" Dean asked not able to go on any longer not knowing about his car.

"Oh yea Dean I meant to tell you I got a great offer on it and I just couldn't let so much money go."

"Sammy. . ." Dean growled. " You better not have sold my car or so help me GOD. . . " He let the threat hang in the air.

"Please Dean try to keep an open mind, see this will pay for us for a long, long, long time."

"Sammy!" Dean yelled stugglining to sit up. "You are so dead little brother."

"Hey, hey Dean calm down." Sam tried to soothe putting a gentle hand on his brother's chest.

"Calm Down?! Calm Down!? How can you ask me to calm down? I can't believe this, this isn't happening, this can't be happening."

"Dean look." Sam stuck a hand in his pocket pulled out a key put it in his brother's hand. Then he walked over to the window and opened the blinds to reveal to Impala shiny in it's new coat of black paint.

Sam looked back over at his brother hoping that he wasn't still pissed, he was pleasantly surprised to see that his big brother had a slow growing smile on his face. "Nice one Sammy, I can't believe you had the jewels to do that one." He laughed, "You know that I am still going to kick you ass for even stating the words Impala and sell in the same sentence, but still kudos to you." He smiled.

"Dean. . . "

"Nope Sammy you won't get outta this one." He was still smiling.

"Alright, alright how 'bout I do laundry for a week. . . a month. . . a year. . .fine, fine two years and that's it. " Dean gave him a look, "Okay, okay three years and that is it man."

Dean gave a large winning grin. "Sammy you forgot to add washing the Impala, and doing research for the rest of the hunts."

"What ? Dean thats not fair, and I already do all the research." Dean only responded in sinlence, so Sam relented. " Fine, gosh Dean you are such a pain."

Dean smiled and was about to say something when the door opened.

The doctor that the Winchester brothers or as they were in this hospital, the Johnson brothers loved to hate. "Well Sam good to see you back." The doctor said in false pleasantness.

"What's up doc?" Dean said with his patented shit-eating grin.

The doctor sighed " Well I have the results of your test back."

"And?. . ." Sam proded.

"And it seems that he is healing pretty well, but there is still scaring on his lungs so you will need to use this for a while." He said taking a plastic bag with a inhaler in it out of his pocket.

"What? No I ain't using an inhaler those things are for babies with asthma not grown strong manly men like me."

"Dean. . . "

"No Sammy I ain't usin' it."

Doctor Duvall intervened. "Fine then Dean you can just stay here until you are completly healed."

"God the whole world is working against me first Sammy now you, fine, fine I'll use the damn inhaler."

* * *

"Hey Xander:" Sam said as he walked in a little while after their conversation with the doctor, Dean was resting now sleeping lightly. 

"Hey Sam-o how you boys doing?"

"Good thanks Dean is just resting."

"Good, thats great I'm glad both you boys are doing better." Xander said sincerly.

"Thanks Xander."

"It's no problem Sam. Well it was very nice to get to know you and your brother you kids make real good company, but I have to be going now, duty calls." Xander pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to the younger Winchester. "Here take this. You get in trouble again you call me my door is always open, you hear me?"

"Yea thanks Xander I really appreciate this."

"We really appreciate this, gosh Sammy you are always thinking 'bout yourself." Dean said sleepily having just woken up to hear Sam talking to Xnader.

"Oh man how selfish of me Dean I can't believe I didn't think to wake up my recovering brother."

"Sarcasm is not your best trait Sam, stick to collage boy stuff." Dean quipped.

"Well boys it's been fun but I gotta split."

"Bye Xander" the brothers said simultaneously followed by a "dude" as Xander was walking out which made him smile all the way to his truck.

* * *

"Hey Sammy I really think it is time to leave now." Dean said anxiously. 

"Dean come on lets just stay at least another hour so you can sleep."

"No Sam I think it would be best for my health if we left _now._" Dean was now looking around nervously like something was going to jump out at him any moment.

"Hey man, are you alright?"

"Really Sammy now would be best." Sam was confused Dean was acting really weird he had to get to the botton of this. But before he could say anythign he heard a distant shout from the end of the hallway.

"DEAN JOHNSON I'LL GET YOU!!" _Wow _Sam thought_ that sounded a lot like Duvall._

"Sam! Now!" Dean was pulling himself out of bed so Sam went to help, but Dean waved him off.

"Get my stuff we got to spilt."

"What did you do man?"

"Less talking more stuff. . . getting." Dean was out of bed now and heading for the doors Sam right beside him. Dean stumbled and Sam put his arm around his waist and pulled him up. As they walked out the hall they took a turn and saw Dr. Duvall walking towards them stethoscope in his ears. . . wait doctors didn't usually keep those in their ears all the time did they?

"Other way Sammy." Sam quickly complied turning around heading for the parking garage.

"Dean you didn't did you?" His brother couldn't have. . . could he?

"Super-glue is an amazing thing amazing Sammy boy." Dean said laughing

"Dean you are insane, man but that, that was just classic." Sam gave a laugh to match Deans and as they made it out into the parking garage they were almost doubled-over in hysterics, well at least laughing was good for you.

The End

* * *

_**A/N -- This is the end yes I know you are all terribly sad but you know what always makes people feel better. . .thats right Reviewss!!**_

_**A/N2-- Okay so I am writing a new story. here is a sneak preview tell me what you think of it, if you like it don't like it, want me to continue, don't ever want me to write again . . . lol jk but really should I continue this story??**_

**(I Can't Control It)**

**"Come on Sammy boy open those eyes."**

**Sam awoke to a frightening voice speaking softly in his ear. He tried to pretend that he wasn't awake whatever this thing was he didn't want to face it just yet. He tried t pull at the bonds holding him to the chair without cluing the thing in that he was awake. It hurt to think and it hurt to breathe, even if he wanted to open his eyes, it seemed that the whole right side of his face was covered in some sticky dry substance. Blood, well then that explained the headache. He tried to wrack his brain for any information of how he had gotten to this place all he could come up with was an alley and pain that was it. He was brought out of his thoughts by the thing holding him captive.**

**"Oh come on Samuel how can we have any fun if you are sleeping?" The thing did not wait for an answer it only backhanded him across the face. His head whipped to the side and his head slumped foward for a moment everything was canceled out but then he became aware of harsh fingers digging into his jaw forcing his head up. Finally Sam opened his eyes to confront the thing holding him, when he looked up he saw impossibly dark eyes and his thoughts were '**_**oh shit**_**'. The thing was still holding his chin and now there was a lazy trail of blood making it's way down his neck.**

**"Well it's nice to see those eyes open Sammy boy." Sam couldn't respond his jaw was being help too tightly.**

**"Well Sam you aren't here just to look pretty lets get down to business now shall we." **

**The possesed man walked away and picked something up from a table across the room. It walked back with its hands behind its back so Sam couldn't see what it was holding.**

**" You see Sammy I need your help with somehting, and you will do what I need you to do."**

**"No" Sam said finally finding his voice.**

**"Oh Sam you don't have a choice" It said in a ominous voice walking up to Sam and grabbing his head before he could jerk away. Sam felt a small prick in his neck like a pin or a bug bite then he felt it pull out, it was a needle. Sam suddenly felt a cold feeling overwhelm him like ice running through his veins. He looked up into the things eyes in disbelieve.**

**"Wha. . ." But Sam couldn't get out anything more he suddenly couldn't move it was as if he was no linger in control of his body. His pupils got large and his muscles got heavy.**

**"That Sam my boy was Sodium Pentethal it is a compound that makes you do whatever I want." Sam just sat there not able to move.**

**The thing leaned down close and whispered in his ear. **

**"You are mine now Samuel."**

**

* * *

**

**A/N-- okay that is just a little preview should I continue this story? Should I stop it this is not the final chapter just a little part from it so please tell me what you think THANKSSS REVIEWSS!!!!**


End file.
